Reunion
by squeekness
Summary: A terrible tragedy reunites Gambit with an old friend. Part five of the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A terrible tragedy reunites Gambit with an old friend. Part five of the Game.

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

Sorry this was posted so late, but I was struck with a terrible flu and was ill for almost two weeks. You know I'm really sick when I'm too out of it to play with my dearest Kimble! LOL. Then of course after that the Fanfiction site itself was down for a few days. The delay did allow for my website to be updated, art has been added for Disaster, Warning Shot, and Betrayal.

--------------------

(One)

"_Ah, Dreamer. You're just being melodramatic again. You said,_'It was then that I began to realize that the things I would see in this window were for more than my simple amusement, they were messages, and I had better start paying close attention. I was right, it wasn't long before what they began to show me changed me forever.' _Come on, now. "_

_I have to laugh because I have been rightly accused of this many times. I am the Dreamer and yes, I am quite melodramatic. Yes, I also crave attention. But this was something quite different. I was learning that while I might not be a Rogue in the Game, I was still something special and unique in my own way. I didn't get it at first but I slowly began to understand that I was being shown things that might happen in order for me to change them._

_It happened one day that I was once again in my little black room, seeking a vison and looking at my window when I saw a most curious thing. It wasn't something as simple as books I was looking at this time, I saw a house that was different than the one I was living in at the time. It was the Plantation house Trishnar would later take as his palace though I didn't know that then of course. _

"_This will be your new home," the voices said._

"_But I do not wish to go," I protested. "I am happy 'ere."_

_At my words, the screen began to change. It grew larger and became less of a window and more of an open wall. The image there grew sharper and more real as it grew until I was literally standing in front of an open space I could walk through. I didn't immediately move, I am smart enough to know there are fates worse than death. I have lived through some of them and had no wish to experience something like that again. What if I stepped through that opening and was trapped there in that unknown place?Though the house seemed pleasant enough, who knew what monsters might lurk there?_

_As I stood there in my glorious indecision, I saw a blue shimmering double arrow suddenly appear in the grass in front of me and float there expectantly, as if I had called for it myself which I had not. One end pointed to the house, the other back at myself where I stood in my room. I didn't need the voices to tell me what this meant – I was to make a choice. _

_Stubborn then, and still afraid, I stayed as I was. When it was clear my decision had been made, the screen abruptly changed and the most horrible thing happened. I was riveted in place, bombarded by a sudden blur of snapshot images – I saw death and burning and dying and bombs falling and blood and gore and violence and hatred and torn bodies and dead animals and the smoke of a burnt out world. Worse than all that -- as if those sights alone hadn't been enough --- I heard her, my special one, cry out in such horrible agony. She was dying and I had let her die. Her and everyone else I had ever loved. _

_I screamed, I could not help it and woke in my bed, the howl of my emotional distress still ringing in my ears._

_Babette and Trishnar came on the run, bringing me love and comfort and tonics. I was shaken down to my core and nearly inconsolable. I sobbed and sobbed. I swore then I would never sleep again. _

-------------------------------

"This address mean anything to you?" Logan said, handing Remy a scrap of paper. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see Gambit's face as he read it.

It was only a few minutes after Logan had called Gambit about a disturbance that had occurred in New Orleans and Remy was still shaken from both the dream he'd had and the news that something awful had happened. It was late, just after two in the morning. He was rumpled and sleepy, dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a thermal pajama shirt, looking a bit more frail than when he was in uniform. Remy looked at the address scrawled in Logan's rough hand and nodded. Trishnar's palace.

About eight years ago now, Remy had had the pleasure of meeting Trishnar, a Dognan King who had a palace in New Orleans. The palace was hidden of course, to anyone else it had looked like any other massive plantation house planted on large acreage, but it was so much more. There Remy had had the opportunity to meet Trishnar's harem of Siskans, six lovely creatures who had gone leaps and bounds towards educating him on what a healthy Siskan was supposed to be like. This was at a time when Kimble had been so horribly shattered, when Remy really had little clue what Kimble's goals for recovery should have been. Remy's hands were now trembling, he just couldn't help it. Babette, Aiden, Marielle, Krista, Frashnay, Anise. He couldn't bear the thought of any of those beautiful Siskans being in trouble.

"When I saw the news reports from New Orleans, I crossed it with the file you made about your visit with Trishnar," Logan explained, keeping his voice easy. He didn't like the stricken look on Remy's face. "The news said there had been mutant activity outside, that's why it caught Seth's attention. He brought that up to me immediately. Then I called you."

Remy didn't answer Logan's statement, instead he reached to his belt and checked his cell phone. The phone was powered up, he should have been able to receive any incoming call. There had been none. On a whim, he dialed his old paging service. No, there were no messages waiting for him.

Wolverine watched this, not interrupting. He was glad he'd thought to wake Karen as well, she was standing just behind the thief, ready if she was needed. Logan had no doubt she would be, he could see Remy's body shaking even though his hands were swift and sure as they glided over the buttons on the phone. Remy was dialing again.

"Bonjour?" came a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Bonjour, Etienne. Dis's Remy."

Logan nodded now, a little surprised. Etienne was Gambit's cousin and head of a faction of the Thieves' Guild located in Boston. Remy had been brought up in the Guild and had maintained some of his ties, using those connections in his work for Xavier from time to time. Logan was wondering what was on Remy's mind. Wolverine felt he was capable of investigating this without dragging the Thieves' into it.

" 'Ey, what's up? Kinda late innit?" Etienne was saying, words easily picked up by Wolverine's enhanced hearing.

Remy closed his eyes in exasperation. Was there an edge to Etienne's voice? The boy sounded nervous. "Look, we 'ad some trouble up 'ere at de house. We all packed up, moved to a safer place. Was t'inkin' mebbe I'd best come get Skye fo' safe keepin'. I wake Fallen, we can be dere in an hour."

_Ah, yes. I almost forgot_, Logan thought bitterly. _Cripes, this just keeps gettin' better an' better. _

Skye was yet another Siskan hologram Remy had met years ago. Skye had belonged to the Games Master, a Dognan boy that Remy had sought out to have Kimble repaired. When Remy had managed to track the Games Master down, Skye had been among the kid's personal harem. The Dognan boy was young, too young to appreciate the Siskans in his possession. They were merely an inheritance to him, not creatures he had actively sought out for himself. Skye was there among them, shy and a little lost. He wore no Mark, leading Remy to believe he wasn't part of the Game. However, it was readily apparent to one in the know that Skye had been damaged and then repaired as Kimble was now, making him a powerful Lushna-esk 'gram. The signs of that abuse made Remy sympathetic towards him and the two were attracted to one another, their Kundatesh spirits seeing each other and finding kinship. Remy and he had hit it off and Skye wanted him. He shifted to a female skin to better suit Remy's tastes and Gambit, being as free as he was at the time, took the Siskan for a spin. It hadn't escaped the Games Master's notice and on a whim, the Games Master gave Skye to Remy, eager to be rid of him.

Gambit hadn't been sure what to do with Skye once he had been freed, he'd had his hands full with Kimble. He decided to give Skye to Etienne for safekeeping, wanting to keep Skye away from Kimble and potential danger. Etienne had moved from New Orleans to Boston to run his own Thieves' Guild, not so far from the Westchester Institute that he would be out of reach. Remy needed Skye gone, the Games Master was working on Kimble at the time and Gambit had wanted to keep Skye out of it. Remy didn't want Kimble to be jealous either, the pilot was going to need time to heal after the repair. He gave Skye to Etienne and kinda forgot about him, really. All these years Skye had been happy there in Boston, working in a whorehouse that catered to mutants, a Siskan Courtesan's paradise. If Remy had had one thought at all that Skye was a legitimate part of the Game, he would have picked him up long ago. Even with all that had happened, Remy hadn't considered that to be a mistake until just now. Now things were worse. Gambit didn't think any Siskans were safe anywhere anymore.

"De boy real 'appy where 'e is. Mebbe you best be leavin' 'im 'ere," Etienne was saying, trying to keep his voice jaunty and light. He wasn't succeeding.

**_/ Uh oh,_ **Shi'ow-ri whispered.**_ / This is bad. /_**

" 'Ow long 'e been gone, cousin?" Remy asked, keeping his voice level.

There was a moment of silence from the other end before Etienne finally spoke. " 'E took off right after de attack in New York. I got t'ree teams out lookin' fo' im, but de guy... 'E's like a ghost. Got no idea where 'e gone to. 'E don' know nobody. I can't figure it."

"Dat was more dan a month ago!" Gambit cried out in exasperation. He had never once questioned Etienne's reliability until now. This was a mess. " 'E got my address up at Westchester?"

"Oui, an' all yo' numbers. De guy can shift you know? 'E got at least t'ree skins, mebbe more. It gonna be 'ard to track 'im down. I was gonna tell ya, but I didn' want you to worry. We'll get 'im back, je promets. We de best T'ieves, you know dat. We just wasn't expectin' 'im to be any trouble."

Remy hardly heard him. Yeah, he knew that Skye could shift, he'd seen two of the skins himself, it never occurred to him the Siskan might have more. This was going to be impossible. _I never should have left him. What was I t'inkin'?_ Gambit thought to himself bitterly. _How could I 'ave been so stupid?_

Shi'ow-ri was quick to soothe. **_/ It wasn't safe to keep him with us. He's not part of the Game, he could have been taken. It's done, it's over. We'll go and find him. /_**

"You still dere, Remy?" Etienne was asking.

"Oui, Gambit still 'ere. I'm gonna fly out ----"

"No yer not," Wolverine gruffly interrupted. "Kimble's locked up. You ain't goin' nowhere. That was probably Jael raising that ruckus in New Orleans. We don't know what he's going to do next and we need ya right here."

"I've got it covered," Etienne insisted, scrambling to recover his dignity. He could hear what Logan had said. "Stay dere. I'll call you, d'accorde? I won' let nuthin' appen to de boy."

"Guess I don' 'ave no choice. Gambit's got trouble all over."

"Je suis de'sole, cousin. 'E was 'appy 'ere. Got no idea why 'e took off."

"Keep in touch."

"I will. Au revoir."

"Au revoir," Remy clicked off and looked at the floor.

"You still sure yer buddy Skye's not in the Game?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

Gambit's negative reply was so quiet, Logan almost didn't hear it.

Wolverine leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh of frustration. The Siskan situation here was becoming more complicated by the day. "I'll talk to Chuck. Maybe he's got some folks we can send up to Boston to help out."

Remy nodded, but his eyes were still down. He really didn't want to know but had to ask, "How bad was it in N'Awlins'?"

"I don't have the details but it sounds like a total loss. Jael cleaned out Trishnar good. There's nothing you can do about it now, SHIELD is probably swarming all over the place. It won't do you any good to go out there. I'm sorry."

"Merci," Remy replied, taking a step for the door. "Gotta go back. Molly was upset when I left, she knew it was bad news."

"You okay?" Karen asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Remy nodded and fled, just wanting to be alone. He walked briskly out and instead of heading back to the apartment, made for the nearest men's room. He couldn't contain his anger, his pain, his frustration. The sense of loss was so great now, far more than he could possible handle with a straight face for long. He didn't want to bring this home to Molly, he chose instead to pop in here for a quick meltdown. He needed to vent.

It wasn't just the loss of Skye, although that was part of it. It was all of them. All of these Siskans he'd considered his own in one form or another. Now they were all gone. All of them. He claimed the largest stall for himself and locked it, crawling into the corner to cover his face.

Babette.

Kimble may have been the first Siskan Remy had met, but Babette was the first he had been intimate with. They had crossed paths quite by accident in New Orleans, she happened to be cruising around in a bar that he'd gone to. Their surprise at one another had been mutual, she'd sensed the power Kimble had boosted in him immediately and he had been shocked to discover she was a Siskan like Kimble was. Later, Remy convinced her to bring him to meet her Master, Trishnar. Trishnar was taken by the young thief and invited him to stay for a while. It was there that Remy's real education in Siskans began.

Trishnar had six Siskans in his personal harem — Babette, Anise, Frashnay, Krista, Marielle, and Aiden. While Remy had met and was intimate with them all, it was Babette that stuck the most in his mind. She had been the one who had showed him how best to control his newly acquired Kundatesh powers. A dark haired beauty, she had burned her way into his heart, forever to stay. She had trained him as best she could in the short time they'd had, teaching him how to blunt those vibrations he didn't want to feel from others and how to tune in on the ones he did. He'd been all the better for her help, he'd regained a lot of confidence that he'd lost from being so confused by his new talent. He was deeply indebted to her, to his precious Babette. A kind and loving Siskan, she was a real treasure, a live person in his eyes always. Remy had spent most of his time there with her, learning from her and growing to love her deeply, much in the way that he loved Kimble.

He thought of the rest of Trishnar's harem as well, but not as fondly. They were all a pleasure, but they were not as strong with the Kundatesh as Babette and Aiden, they were not as special. Gambit did have some warm memories of Frashnay and Krista --- they had pair bonded, making him realize all the more just how real inside these 'grams really were. Aiden had jokingly called them the Bimbo Twins for their obsession with one another. Would they be separated now by Jael? The Master decided such things, all control of their lives taken away. The thought of it made him hurt deeply inside and the floodgates broke, leaving him sobbing against the tiles like a child.

The biggest liability of being an empath is that it takes a supreme effort to maintain any kind of emotional control. An empath is sensitive to the moods of others and can at times be swamped and influenced by them if they are not careful. Remy had unconsciously built mental shields throughout his life, fearing mental invasion by the telepaths around him. While it helped to keep prying eyes out of his head, it wasn't enough to block out the emotional vibrations of those closest to him. The worsening situation with Kimble was crumbling his defenses. Kimble's pain was his, Seth's pain was his. Now he was being burdened by a horrible sense of responsibility for everything. Maybe he could have prevented the attack on Trishnar's palace or at least given some kind of warning. The fact was, things were such a mess here, it hadn't even occurred to him to contact Trishnar at all. This new loss was devastating to him. He'd always been an emotional creature, he loved and hated hard. He'd loved these Siskans too much and now they were gone. He was coming apart under all of the pressure and couldn't stop himself from breaking down and bawling like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away.

Moments later, warm hands came against him and not for the first time he found himself wondering, _Why is it dat whenever I go off to a bathroom and cry, somebody always comes in lookin'?_

"Cuz yer a lousy liar, no matter what ya say," Wolverine grumbled. The thief had partially vocalized, garbling his complaint, but he was able to make it out.

"Christ!" Remy complained in exasperation. He had expected Karen, not his gruff and oh, so manly teammate. But then again, he was in a Men's Room. He stood up abruptly, feeling the strain in his leg as he rose awkwardly, jerking away from Logan's touch. It was one thing to let go in private, quite another to have someone else see it. It might make him seem that much less credible in the eyes of his teammates than he already was.

"Easy, Gumbo. I ain't tryin' ta make out with ya 'r nuthin'," Logan growled, trying to use a little humor to ease the uncomfortable situation. He wasn't about to show just how much Remy's little breakdown had spooked him. If Gambit was losing it, who was going to keep the Siskans that were still here in line?

Under other circumstances, Wolverine's one liner might have been funny, but Remy still stung from the comment Logan had said earlier about him and Kimble. He wasn't sure what had been worse, the implication that he hadn't done his job, or having a teammate speak so openly about his sexual relationship with Kimble. It made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to be thought of as bi-sexual or gay, it wasn't how he regarded himself. "Wouldn't have ya nohow, too hairy," Remy weakly joked in return, not even trying to make it come out right.

"We'll find Skye."

"It ain't Skye," Gambit corrected, wiping uselessly at his tear streaked face. He was worried for Skye too, but not in the same way. Skye hadn't been taken, the Siskan had fled in terror instead, no doubt frightened away by the horrible battle that had taken place in New York City. It was just that Skye was out there alone and helpless as Kimble had been once. Kimble hadn't taken it well, how could he expect the gentle, soft spoken Skye to fare any better?

"Trishnar's kids?" Logan asked, his voice a little more gentle.

"Oui. Dey was...dey was special to me. Don' wanna t'ink what Jael do to dem."

"We're gonna kick Jael's ass, don't you worry. We'll get them back."

"Shouldn't 'ave de right!" Remy sobbed suddenly as an angry thought blasted through his mind.

"What?"

"Nobody should 'ave de right to decide what 'appen to a Siskan but demselves!" Remy spat out bitterly. He went to a sink and began to angrily splash water on his face. "Dis 'ole Game, it's fuckin' sick! Merde!"

Logan grunted, agreeing with him for a moment, something they didn't often have in common. "Lots of things ain't right, but that's how they are anyways."

"You, you t'ink Gambit look after Kimble like 'e do cause 'e all in love wit 'im, eh?" Remy stabbed at him, his voice bitter. He was glaring at his teammate through the mirror now, water dripping from his chin as he leaned over the sink. Those demonic, red on black eyes were the spookiest when the thief was as furious as he was now, they showed the deep dark depths of his anger and the worst of his suffering.

Logan squirmed, uncomfortable with all those powerful emotions. He was not like Remy, he shut most of his feelings off and wasn't used to dealing with these things so openly. Logan did not normally discuss sensitive topics like this, but it looked like he was wasn't going to get out of this. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the metal framing for the bathroom stalls and braced himself. This wasn't the conversation he'd expected to have here. "I don't really know what to think," he replied honestly, keeping his voice neutral.

Gambit snorted at him angrily, not buying that for a moment, and grabbed a handful of paper towels to dry his face. "Gambit just try to give dat boy a chance. A chance to be 'is own person, comprenez? Too bad de rest of de world fightin' me, sayin' 'e ain't real, sayin' dat 'e ain't got no rights."

"I never said he didn't have any rights!" Wolverine complained, taking the dig personally. "He fights and he lets people beat him up. He just killed someone--- " He held up a hand defensively when he saw the heat in Remy's eyes. "He's got as many rights as the next person. The next **crazy** person, all right? Ya don't see me lockin' Seth up, do ya?"

Gambit couldn't argue.

"We won't let anything happen to Kimble," Logan said, sliding back into the more comfortable role of security officer. "I'll send a team to Boston and to New Orleans if you want."

"Dey must be gone, Trishnar's 'grams. Jael look at dem and say Master and dey go, just like Kimble done wit Saby. Dey won't fight it," Remy said, his voice low and tired.

Logan patted his shoulder, keeping his distance. "You never know with Siskans, Kimble never fails ta surprise me."

"It would take some kind of miracle, homme. We seem to be a bit short on dose."

"Keep prayin', Gumbo. We'll find a way. Maybe they will, too."


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Back on his Command ship, Jael was currently hoping for a miracle of his own. Yes, he had kicked Trishnar's ass and taken untold treasures from him. But it had come with a heavy price.

Jael lay on a bed in the master suite, gasping for air and foaming blood and spit with each effort. He was badly injured, one of his lungs had collapsed and he could hardly breathe. Some of his ribs had been shattered and he had several deep lacerations across his legs and arms. It had been a trying day indeed.

Jael had been upset that his message to Xavier to turn Kimble over had been ignored. Granted, Jael hadn't expected the X-men to leap at his threats, but they hadn't even dignified it with a response! Now Jael knew that while Xavier was in charge of the organization, it was really Gambit who had control of Kimble. Therefore it would be Gambit who would be punished for this transgression. Jael's intelligence on Remy was quite good, he knew that Remy was Kimble's Master, but he also knew that it was Remy who had contacted the Games Master for the repair. That information had come from Trishnar and that supplied Jael with the next target on his list. The fact that Trishnar was a player in the Game only made the idea sweeter.

Jael may have been frustrated by Xavier's lack of response, but he was at the same time filled with a renewed confidence – his recent acquisitions from Sheba had boosted his sense of power.

He had assembled the angels from Sheba's Siskans and was pleased to see that on top of the gun he had used to disable Sabretooth, they also composed a special suit of armor. That armor was made of Adamantium as his old one had been, but this one had some significant improvements. Among the angels there had been small devices that once combined with the armor, created a small defensive shield. It wasn't perfect, he wouldn't be invulnerable, but it was stronger than the old armor alone had been.

Even more than the armor, Jael had mastered the use of the large Command ship Sheba's minions had given him in return for their safe release, the Cloud Jumper. This ship was huge and well armed, but it was also a vessel that could be cloaked. Unfortunately, it was one thing to own a ship, but quite another to actually fly it. Jael was lucky that among his companions that had traveled with him from Cerise were some pilots and an officer who actually knew how to fly the thing. He now had a mobile command center and enhanced weaponry, giving him an element of surprise he hadn't had before.

So, Gambitand his fellows needed to be punished – or at the very least, given a display of power that would give them pause. He would show them, so he would. He would give them such a display of power and might, they would be tripping over themselves bringing their Siskans to him.

There were no written rules for the Game exactly. Sheba had been courteous in sending him advanced warning, but technically, it wasn't actually required. Jael chose then to drop in on Trishnar unannounced, all the better for drama, but also because Jael wasn't sure just what Trishnar might have on hand to defend himself, he was a King after all.

The fight at Trishnar's had been unexpectedly brutal. Like Jael, Trishnar was a Dognan citizen who had relocated here to this world. Trishnar was fully Dognan however, and a member of the royal elite. He was essentially a King and oversaw Dognan matters in this area and had the clout and manpower to do it. He had troops and no doubt, a Command ship or two of his own. His palace was located just outside of New Orleans proper, on a hundred acre estate. Trishnar was a reluctant player in the Game, preferring to keep his Siskans as treasured pets rather than merely use them for his own whims. Jael, of course, cared about none of this.

Jael landed the Cloud Jumper on the edge of Trishnar's property and deployed his real true weapon in this fight – his mutant army. The Cloud Jumper was capable of carrying close to a thousand passengers and Jael had packed as many of his most powerful minions aboard as he could. Jael had collected many mutants for his rebel cause over the years, many of them energy producers and quite destructive. He had never launched an attack of this scale before now because he simply hadn't had a decent way of transporting them all at once. Sheba's people had just taken care of that little problem for him.

Jael had arrived at Trishnar's New Orleans hideaway very early that morning expecting Trishnar to be sleeping. He was surprised to find the palace in some semblance of alertness as if they were expected. It was possible that Trishnar had tracked him coming in spite of the Cloud Jumper's cloaks, but Jael suspected that it was more likely that Trishnar was on edge because of the fight in New York. That readiness, while unexpected, wasn't much trouble, not with the army that Jael had brought.

Jael's troops stormed the palace with a bang, explosions of bio-produced plasma and fire sent Trishnar's troops running and since Jael wasn't taking prisoners, the bodies began piling up fast. The first floor of the plantation house was taken before Trishnar finally arrived with his troops from the hidden lower levels of the palace. There was a firefight in the house, not the best of places for a battle, but Jael didn't care in the least. He was still out on the lawn, biding his time while he had a second group of forces entering the house from the roof. Trishnar might have had ten thousand crack troops in residence, but those Dognan men meant nothing against mutants who could teleport and create bombs from the light of the rising sun. It was a massacre.

Trishnar could only watch and pray that his own forces would be enough to hold the invaders off. Yes, he had anticipated Jael would soon come for him but he had no idea the man was this powerful in allies. Trishnar hoped he could hold Jael off long enough for him to win this battle and see the end of this pathetic half breed loser who'd had the rudeness to shatter his early morning routine. Trishnar tried to muster some hope that Jael might show some honor and as soon as he could manage it with all the ruckus going on, he left the plantation house with a small group of his men. Trishnar was dressed for the Game and carrying his sword, hoping that Jael might see it and be willing to play this thing properly after all.

Jael saw him come and was pleased. Yes, he would be happy to play the Game of swords, but he had no intention of calling off his mutant dogs from sacking the palace. If it came down to him stealing Trishnar's Siskans and their angels by force, so be it. So far this had gone much easier than planned, his forces had certainly penetrated deep inside to the lower levels by now. Everything Trishnar owned would soon be his.

Jael was ready to fight and the real Game on the lawn commenced quite nicely, undisturbed by the ruckus that was continuing to take place inside the palace. Trishnar's escort was met man to man by Jael's own personal guard. They didn't fight one another, but it was made clear that neither side would be allowed to interfere with their two Masters who now challenged each other one on one. The two men faced off at once, their weapons gleaming with the light of the new sun.

Sword beat against sword in an uneven match, it became apparent early that Trishnar was by far the superior swordsman here. Clash for clash, Trishnar was faster and more elegant on his feet in spite of being a much older man. Jael's armor was a bit of an equalizer, it covered his arms and shoulders in bright shiny metal, sparkling with a soft purple shimmer. It wasn't complete and it began to show, Trishnar's unrelenting attack with his sword was soon having Jael in retreat. Trishnar was a master at his craft and he was far greater than his opponent. He was wearing Jael down, finally lunging and getting a stab in between Jael's ribs.

"**_You fuck!"_** Jael screamed in Dognan, blood flying from his mouth.

"**_You always were a coward!"_** Trishnar sneered, his royalty carrying through in the elegance of his speech. **_"You father's seed was wasted on you. He was a far, far better man than you'll ever be!"_**

Jael roared at the insult and they clashed again. The fight was up close and brutal and the two groups of escorts were hard pressed to hold themselves from joining the fray to protect their respective masters. The fight went on uninterrupted, there was a loud clang as both men came in a rush and tangled against one another so fiercely that the only way to free themselves was for them both to drop their weapons. Undaunted, they came at each other with their brown furry fists. Still, Trishnar was winning. He beat Jael down, smiling with glee. **_"What a joy it will be to possess your Siskans. How they will love me and weep for joy at their liberation!"_**

"**_You'll never have them to coddle, my friend. I've seen to that!"_** Jael crowed, his eyes gleaming as there was a thunderous explosion and the palace burst into flames. Trishnar may have been too distracted to know how badly things had gone in there for him, but Jael wasn't. He'd sent in his best and most destructive alphas. Trishnar's men had proved to be no match for his powerful telekinetics and plasma producers. He'd sent in a pyro-kinetic and a mind shattering telepath as well. No doubt most of Trishnar's men were bloody ruins in what was left of the burning palace. Smoke and ash was billowing out all the broken windows and doors. There were rumblings underground, telling of further tragedy in the lower levels as well. The noise couldn't hide the sounds of Dognan guards screaming in agony.

"**_Master! We should flee!"_** one of Trishnar's escorts cried. He could see the outcome of this was not going to be in their favor.

Trishnar snarled at him, **_"Run if you like, you coward, but this is my home and I will defend it to the last!"_**

"**_Ah, then you will have your dying wish!"_** Jael answered to that, rising awkwardly to his feet. He was smiling now as he saw his top ranking men leaving the palace and come walking out towards them. He did note that not all of his people were returning, a shame but not unexpected. Dognan men were strong, at least one or more of them would make their mark before falling. No matter, he had plenty more alphas to replace those he had lost. His returning heroes brought the stench of death with them, even as they were dragging four burnt and protesting Siskans along behind them. All of the Siskans were dressed in female skins and putting up quite a fight, two of his servants were bleeding and stumbling along in pain. It didn't stop their steady progress out to the lawn. Jael barely had the time to register the fine looks of these Siskans — two blondes, a redhead and wonders of all, a nice ebony beauty. Trishnar did so love his exotic skins. Jael would be sure to enjoy Trishnar's beauties after his victory here.

Marcus, the brown winged telekinetic, had come along for this adventure, his power being quite formidable. His shields had protected his teammates against the Dognan soldiers, keeping them safe while they destroyed the palace. He was coming out now, flapping his wings to remove dust and ash from his feathers. He stumbled some, he was also carrying a small human child as he moved closer, something puzzling to Jael. He had yet to learn that angels were not always what they seemed.

Trishnar's men saw them come and fled, their oaths of loyalty to their King forgotten. As they turned and ran, Jael barked an order and his own men gave chase, cutting them down before they got more than a few feet.

Trishnar could only look on in horror as he saw his inevitable defeat. It was unbelievable how swiftly this had come about, it had taken less than thirty minutes. He was stunned that his small army of soldiers here had been so easily dispatched but then again, what were Dognan men to do against these super-powered humans who could throw plasma and bolts of electricity from their hands? This was not the way the Game was supposed to be played, but he should've guessed it would come down to dirty dealing. The look in his eyes pretty much said so.**_ "This won't be the last of me,"_** he said, looking down on Jael and seeing him for the monster that he was. **_"I will be avenged!"_**

"**_By whom? Your Siskans?" _**Jael said with a laugh. **_"See how weakly they tremble? They are nothing!" _**

"**_Sometimes, nothing is greater than all,"_** Trishnar replied. **_"Love is stronger than your weapon of hate, Jael. And to some, love is nothing at all."_**

"**_So you say,"_** Jael sneered without bothering to really listen. He could care less what Trishnar was thinking. He found himself drawn to the child being brought towards him. There was almost a strange kind of glow coming from the boy's skin and he was unable to tear his eyes away. His new suit of Angelic armor was shimmering, almost whispering to him and then he knew. Yes, it made an odd kind of sense now. How clever, the ones who made this wonderful Game of power. **_"Bring me the child."_**

"**_NO!"_** Trishnar snarled, his anger turning to real fear. His eyes showed he understood just what Jael meant to do. He lunged but was grabbed and held in place by three of Jael's men. **_"You cannot! He's just a child!"_**

Jael just smiled wickedly, showing his teeth as the boy was brought closer. The boy was no more than five, screaming and crying in terror. He was dressed in an overly large Hawaiian shirt, a bright floral silken wrapping that was now dusty with soot and blood. Jael cared not, he could see beneath the veneer of human flesh to the Angel within. "Hello there, child," he spoke in soft English.

"**_Mommy!"_** the boy howled in Siskan, reaching out to none of the Siskans here.

Jael reached out, grabbing the boy by the hair and looking deeply into his red rimmed eyes. **_"Pray for her, boy. Take her love with you up to Paradise."_** With one swift movement, he snapped the child's neck.

One of the Siskans screamed and Trishnar howled, a cry of rage and pain. He couldn't believe what he just saw happen, the cruelty of it. He had always known the boy was more than he seemed, but he would never have so thoughtlessly destroyed him to find out why.

The boy shuddered once, an involuntary motion, and then his body began to shimmer brightly. Golden energy, in streams of orange-red pure light, left his tiny body and was instantly absorbed by the Shalayesk armor as Jael was standing so close.

Jael took a step back, feeling the armor begin to change as the energy flowed into it. He was mesmerized by the shifting metal, grunting loudly with shock as the materials around him grew both hot and charged at once. It was melting, bonding with his flesh and becoming something else. Would he ever be able to take it off now? Did he even care? He threw his head back and laughed in madness, drunk on the power of it.

Marcus gasped sharply as the body in his arms grew gradually lighter as the energy left it and then jerked back when it disintegrated into ash. The clothing that once held the boy fell to the ground like litter, as if the child had never been. "What's goin' on?" he asked, shocked by what he'd just seen happen.

Jael did not respond, he was insane with his new found power, oblivious to the blood that still poured from the open wound Trishnar had given him. The armor protected him, but it wouldn't heal his injuries. Jael turned back to the Dognan King. **_"Now you will die!"_**

Trishnar said nothing more, his eyes were filled with tears. He'd been there for the entirety of that poor boy's life and a piece of his soul had died along with him. He wasn't through just yet, though. He was determined to die with his honor intact. He gave a shout, a Kingly Dognan roar, and flung himself at his enemy.

Jael jerked back in surprise and wasn't ready when Trishnar's fists crashed into him, seeking that place where his sword had bitten deep. Jael howled in agony as ribs broke and his blood flew with more enthusiasm, pouring down his side. Quick as a wink, Trishnar flashed a hidden dagger and pierced him again and again, stabbing him with all of the fury in his heart.

"**_Take him down!"_** Jael shouted to his men. He was badly beaten and having trouble breathing, something that suddenly jerked him back to reality. He understood well enough that if not for his own army, he would not have won this fight. As it was, he needed medical attention soon or he would be dying. He didn't understand why the armor didn't help him as much against Trishnar's newest attack. He'd hoped for more after it had been enhanced by the Angel's energy. He had expected some form of offensive capability, but instead felt it wrap around him defensively like a hardened second skin, holding his bones in place and stopping the worst of the bleeding. For the moment, it was defending him, but not attacking with any of the energy it had received. A nice light show would have gone over really big right about now, but it wasn't happening.

Trishnar fearlessly turned to Jael's men as they rushed to obey their Master. He was ready to die with an honor Jael would never have. He put up quite a fight, even wounded. Jael would not be returning with all the men he'd taken here with him. The skirmish was brief and bloody, but when it settled, Trishnar was dead, making Jael the victor. Jael raised his shaggy head to the Heavens and howled with his victory.

-------------

A few moments later and making his escape in the speedy Cloud Jumper, Jael wasn't feeling so perky anymore. His physicians were gathered around him, working quickly. They were frustrated, his Shalayesk armor couldn't be removed and it was hindering their access to his injuries. Jael, impatient, gestured for Razel. "S-Star! B-bring her to me!"

Razel did as he was told and returned a short time later with the Rogue Siskan. She was nervous and shy around all these strange people, but didn't fight as she was dragged to the side of her Master. Jael snatched at her and demanded, "H-heal me!"

Star squeaked in fear, he was bloody and frightening. Still, she could feel his suffering and knew what to do. She shut out her terror and leaned in to kiss him, sending out a large pulse of her power.

Jael shuddered from sudden arousal as her Kundatesh surged into him like liquid fire. A cloud of glittery vapor was rising over him, a shimmery release from Star's small white hands that dripped down on his body like a thousand warm kisses. The glitter fell on him and was absorbed through his skin, making him flush from the heat of it. It was a rush, pumping him up and making his heart pound. His pain was blasted away and he could breathe easily now. All was glittery and bright and he laughed, hopelessly drunk on it. He yanked her tiny body against his, heedless of the blood, and groped her shamelessly. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release her.

"Leave me!" he ordered to his doctors.

"But, sir!" they protested.

"Leave or I'll kill you all!"

They fled.

"My, Lord!" Star gasped, but he was beyond hearing her. He had been so seriously wounded that the power she had shot him with was overriding his sense of reason. He never saw Razel who lingered still to watch. Jael rolled over on the bed, smearing blood everywhere without a care and pinned Star down under him, a savage lion man that ripped her clothes from her in a passionate fury. He forced her legs apart and was raping her, grunting loudly and biting her.

Star was crying freely now, but didn't fight this. She should have known better than to blast him so thoroughly, this wasn't the first time her sense of mercy had cost her. Her magic could heal, yes, but it often aroused the recipient to the point of madness. His veins were coursing with her powerful glitter, it was fueling his passion as it knitted his broken bones back together and infused him with vitality. It had always been this way with those she tried to help, this was her curse.

Razel watched this, a knowing smirk on his face. He could see the healing happen, he could see the sparkling glitter leaking out of those wounds still open and how it knitted them closed. He could sense the lustful passion his Master was brimming with and the sight of him fucking this girl so savagely was making him hard. He prayed the Master would share Star with him, he couldn't wait to feel this for himself.

Jael cried out loudly and climaxed with a violent shudder. Star didn't join him in his pleasure, she had been handled much too roughly. She lay under him in submission and sobbed, turning her head away when he laughed against her and licked her face, washing her tears away with his raspy cat's tongue. "You're so sweet, my dear. Sheba didn't know the true value of you. Heh, not like I do. I'll keep you forever!"

Star squirmed and weaseled her way out from under him, wanting only to get away. Shewas able to free herself only because he had let her, he was finished with her now and was happy to let her leave. She was a frightful mess, covered with his blood and his semen dripping down her legs. She made a noise of distress and crumpled down into a corner.

Jael rose to his feet and gave a lazy stretch, not paying her the slightest attention. He was stiff, but no longer severely injured. One more session, perhaps two, and all traces of today's fight would be gone. "She's magnificent! I feel like a new man."

"You are a new man, sir," Razel replied, his eyes gleaming with pride at the sight of his Master made whole again.

Jael turned to face him. "She's with me wherever I go. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Razel's quick response was met with a wry chuckle. "You desire her."

"Hard not to, my Lord. I mean no offense."

"I know. Clean her and you can have her. Meanwhile, I want the list of Trishnar's Siskans."

Razel stepped forward, beaming inside at his Master's promise. He couldn't wait! "There were four, sir. Two reds and two brown."

"Excuse me?" Jael interjected impatiently. "I was told he had a Rogue!"

"My apologies, Lord. There were only four at the site. We did recover four angels, sir. Including the child spirit."

"Yes of course. It's energy was magnificent. The armor is stronger than ever. I want the rest of Trishnar's Siskans found. They must have escaped!"

"Escaped, sir? I thought Siskans don't run."

"Well, these must have," he grumbled. "Strange, yes."

"Where would they go?"

Jael froze and an ironic grin crossed his face. He had a an idea about that already. "Where indeed?"

Razel was oblivious to his Master's thoughts. He was going on about their new acquisitions. "Well, wherever they went, we now have the means to find them. We took from Trishnar's palace three Command ships, fully armed and ready for war. I knew we would be short on pilots and men so I took the liberty of conscripting a few of Trishnar's people to fly them for us. We have more arms in crates and supplies to keep us well stocked for months, sir. This was a stunning victory. Well done, Master. Wherever they went, those Siskans will soon be yours."

Jael just smiled, grinning in full agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Later that evening, Charles Xavier looked up when there was a soft knock on his door. He'd had a day full of appointments and it was quite late, well after ten at night, this Complex was huge and lots of folks were clamoring to see him. It was swiftly becoming apparent he was going to have to put more on Warren's shoulders or promote someone from below to help out. He had also been notified about the happenings in New Orleans. A small team of X-men investigators had been sent out to the site but it would be some time before they reported in. Right now there was no verification that it was Jael playing the game but since Logan was convinced it was, so was he. They would all have to be very careful now.

"Come," he replied to the knock on his door, smiling when he saw his Chief Medical officer come in. "Hello, Henry."

"Good evening, sir. I've had quite a time scheduling an appointment to see you."

"Perhaps you should start bribing my secretary with Twinkies."

"Ah, a suggestion duly noted, sir."

Beast entered the room and settled his big blue bulk into one of the Professor's large chairs. He waited as Charles wheeled himself out from behind his desk and moved across from him to a better position for conversation, these two were much too close to speak over a desk. Henry grinned at him and began. "I wanted to bring you an update on Kimble."

"And how is our Siskan friend?"

"Coping, sir. He has not been allowed to charge since the incident and I would like to bring him topside in the morning to sun himself."

"You've asked me this before and my answer is still the same. It's only been three days. I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Yes, I understand that, but he is very weak. He sleeps most of the day and when he is awake he's groggy and hardly responsive. I'm left to wonder how exactly this is therapeutic to his condition."

Charles sighed and rubbed his chin. "It's not. But I have to consider the emotional state of my people. It was very upsetting, what Kimble did. I was hoping for a chance for the fervor to die down."

"He's not going to stay alive like this, sir. Yes, he can feed off of Ristle for a while, but it's not enough to keep him forever. It's not fair."

"And what was fair for Mary Green?"

"She tried to abduct Angel."

"A theory."

"One I'm willing to bet my degree on."

Charles was quiet for a moment, considering. Beast wasn't the only one to have said this, Kimble was getting support from all sides, even from Logan. Wolverine had done his investigation and had concluded that Mary Green was in fact a spy who had infiltrated this facility. It didn't mean that Logan wanted Kimble released, quite the contrary. The Security officer was concerned at Kimble's response, Mary Green could have simply been arrested for the threat to be contained, there was no need to kill her. This is what had Logan worried. That and Kimble's shrine, the one from his closet. It was a concern for everybody.

"How far along is the Solarium?" Charles asked, coming out of his thoughts.

The Solarium was a pet project of Henry's. The goal of this Complex was complete self sufficiency and solar power was going to have a lot to do that. The Solarium was a large underground park currently under construction and under Henry's supervision. There was a lot of hidden technology in its design and he was the primary driving force behind it. His answer was honest, "It will be at least two weeks before the park can open and months before the farming grounds can even be set up for testing."

Along with the park, Beast had also been involved with the farming applications of the solar system in place. Three large caverns had been excavated and the solar panels and solar converters put into place. The trick was how to divert enough solar energy down below to support a large crop of plants. This complex was huge and growing larger by the day, that was a lot of mouths to feed. Fortunately, they had several of the best mutant minds and talents on the job. They were using a complex set of mirrors and relays, something far too complicated to get up and running on a dime. Henry was hoping for more time.

Beast knew why Charles was asking. If Kimble needed to recharge, it was safer for him to do it below ground where he could be better protected. The unfortunate fact was, the Solarium simply wasn't ready just yet.

Charles continued rubbing his chin, trying desperately to think of something fair here. "All right, you can bring Kimble up in the morning, but I want him escorted at all times. Is his locator still working?"

Henry heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir. And yes, the device suffered no damage from the plasma. You see, we can keep tabs on him at all times. We can set the device to trigger against any security box in the Complex. I don't think he would even attempt an escape, but withall the people on patrol, Kimble would never get far. He'll be fine."

"All right, my friend," Charles replied with a laugh. Henry was trying so hard to be convincing. "Is that all you had for me?"

"Not quite. I wanted to throw something out at you, to see if maybe I was simply losing my mind."

"Try me."

"As you know, Remy was injured eight weeks ago."

"Yes, I see he's doing quite well."

"Very well, sir. Almost too well."

Charles arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, yes. You see, the breaks were quite severe. He had the surgery as you know and the brace has already come off. I gave him a cane but he hasn't really been using it."

"My X-men are stubborn that way. 'Real men don't need canes', and such."

Beast chuckled at that. "Yes, no one knows this more than I, but still, Remy has bounced back far more quickly than expected."

"And you have a theory for this?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh and haul me away."

"Well, it has been some time since you've had a vacation."

Henry laughed softly, a low deep rumble. "Don't try and change the subject."

"Continue."

"Well, Remy spends a lot of time with Kimble, in fact they are almost inseparable."

The Professor nodded in agreement.

"Logan... Logan has suggested their relationship might have been... well...in the past..."

"They were intimate. You can say this, Henry, can't you?" Charles interrupted, a smile on his face now. He was enjoying Henry's discomfort, having always found Beast to be oddly shy on certain subjects, amusing considering he was a doctor. He of all people should know how these things go.

"Well, er, yes. He went on to say that he thought they were _still_...intimate...on some level."

"What does this have to do with Kimble?" Charles asked, wondering where this was going. Henry's mind was closed off to him, all of his students had been well trained. All he could get from the doctor was his discomfort with disclosing personal information, but some excitement as well. Beast wanted to tell him something positive, he just wasn't sure how to get it out.

"Well, when Victor Creed was brought in, he was in terrible condition --- multiple lacerations, severe blunt force trauma, broken bones, some of his teeth were forcibly removed. Anyway, he was in shock and I had serious doubts he was going to survive the hour, never mind through the surgery it took to put him back together. Kimble was there and he... he 'touched' Creed with his mind, he used that 'charm' power of his, his empathy."

Charles was nodding. "Yes, like that Clan fellow who died. I was there when Kimble helped him pass."

"That's correct. Bruce," Henry reminded, his eyes glowing with excitement."Well, I think that when Kimble 'touched' Creed, he boosted his spirits, perhaps enough that he pulled through like he did."

"And you think Kimble 'touched' Remy the same way."

"Precisely. If you recall, when Kimble had all that trouble years back, Remy claimed that Kimble had helped those that were sick before, that Kimble had showed him this in the files."

"And now you think Kimble did this with Remy somehow."

"Absolutely. The last examination I gave Remy puzzled me and I asked him about it, but he was his usual evasive self. He might not have known I was on to anything at the time, but I could see him thinking about it afterwards. I don't think he was aware that Kimble had affected him that way."

The Professor steepled his hands. "So what did you want to do about this?"

"I don't know. Try some tests perhaps when Kimble is well."

"He is quite disturbed, that may never happen."

"I realize that, but perhaps if he was given a task --- a job --- he might regain some self worth."

"He has a job at the daycare center."

"He hasn't been going. He found the conditions there...unsatisfactory."

The Professor arched another eyebrow at that. "Unsatisfactory? The centers here are the best care money can buy. Nothing outside can come close to their quality."

"I agree, that is not the point. I think he was used to having more control over things. Remember, he ran the center back home. He would not be doing that here. I think it made him uncomfortable to play that lesser role. It makes him feel less valuable."

"That's absurd. As a teacher, he would always be valuable."

"I disagree. He doesn't want to be merely told what to do or what to teach, I think he requires a greater role to feel good enough about himself to be happy."

The Professor considered this. "Illogical, but I suppose Kimble's ways of thinking have never been quite normal."

"That's unfair."

"It's accurate," Charles countered. "I know you've spent a great deal of time with him, but he has defects in his logic. He lets things pass that matter, and cries over things I fail to understand."

"Think of him as being trapped in an endless puberty, sir. It helps."

Charles chuckled softly. "All right. So you think we have a closet healer and you wish to test your theory, but your subject is mentally unstable. What do you propose?"

"Nothing at the moment, just...just that let's not be so hasty to judge him. Let's not throw him away for something that might not have been entirely his fault. I do not believe he has murdered, he was only defending his child, and the reason for that is simply this --- his compassion would not have allowed it. Kimble is not an evil creature. He is not given to whims of cruelty, not against others."

"Against himself perhaps."

"Yes, against himself. Only because he fails to see himself as worthy of anything. He blames himself for anything bad that has ever befallen his friends, but most of all he blames himself for the Game."

"He did not create the Game."

"No. It created him, or he was created because of it, however you want to think of it, but the end result is the same. Kimble can be saved, he just has to find his value. That's what matters, that's what will keep him sane. That and his daughter's love for him. She needs her father."

Charles couldn't help but sigh again, this time in disappointment. "You know that he will be denied custody of her. It is not safe for her to remain in his care."

"He's not violent, sir. Not towards her."

"It's not a question of violence." Charles opened a drawer and lay some photographs of Kimble's apartment out for Henry to see. Spotlighted was the shrine Kimblehad hidden away in his closet, the one with the pictures of his former Masters and those he believed he had harmed.

Henry took them, not quite understanding. He'd seen these before and Remy had explained the pictures to him in detail. Once he realized the significance of each picture, the shrine made sense. This was evidence of Kimble's feelings of guilt and Beast did not understand what this had to do with custody of Angel. "I don't see your point, sir."

"Read the bottom caption."

On the shrine itself, Kimble had left a note to himself,_ "Angel will be safe as long as you never fuck her. She's not your Mistress, not like that. Remember this and she'll be safe. No one stays...no one dies."_

"Kimble is a Siskan, sir," Henry tried to explain, feeling a familiar tension. This was not the first time he'd had to pass on an excuse for Kimble's odd behavior. It was simply too difficult for those who did not spend any time with them to grasp easily. Between his long association with Seth and Kimble both, Henry had a better understanding than most. "He is used to thinking of his Mistress in certain terms. He would never molest Angel for the same reasons I believe he didn't actually murder Mary."

"That may be. But I cannot take that chance."

Henry bowed his head. Kimble was not going to handle this well. "What will you do with her?"

"Remy and Molly shall keep her. It makes the most sense."

"Have they been told?"

"Not yet. I've been waiting for Karen to look in on Kimble."

"He is in no condition to be examined. His behavior is not stable when he's this low on power. He's angry one minute then weeping the next in shame. It won't be fair."

"It has to be done, Henry. Kimble's mental state must be determined. I'm sorry."

"When will she see him?"

"I know it's late, but she's on her way right now. Gambit is there with Kimble, she won't be alone with him."

-----------------------------------------

Karen Logan walked down the short hallway to the holding cells in Henry's medical labs. It had been three days since Mary Green was slaughtered and she had stayed away from Kimble until now, wanting the pilot to have some time to decompress before she came to speak with him. It was late at night, almost midnight, but she knew it didn't matter when she went to see him. Kimble wasn't on a schedule, not with his body so low on power. She'd called ahead and was told Remy was down there as well, keeping an eye on the Siskan.

She'd read some reports that both Henry and Remy had filed, gathering details, but wanted to see Kimble for herself. Since the move here, Karen had let Kimble fall through the cracks, something regrettable. It was just that the change had been so abrupt and disruptive. She was spread between two locations, juggling patients all around. Her schedule was full, taking up her whole day and with the kids, she had even less time to get to everyone, another reason she was here so late.

Actually, the truth was that Kimble had never been fully responsive to her even though she had been his therapist since the beginning. If he got in trouble it was always Remy he wanted, he never asked for her, never fully opened up to her. Kimble spoke to her enough that she could file decent reports back to SHIELD, enough that his continued incarceration at the Mansion had never come into question. Karen filed her reports and let Remy handle the tough stuff, an arrangement that had served all the parties well enough. Since the move here, those reports no longer had to be filed, they were essentially hiding out and so Karen had once more relied on Remy to watch over the Siskan. She'd thought the pilot was getting along well enough, there had been no incidents of violence until now.

One look at Kimble's apartment had told her that belief had been woefully mistaken. She saw the shrine Kimble had made, it was enough to make her shiver. The knives had brought a chill to her bones. There was a child living in that apartment! Her room was only just across the hall! Kimble claimed not to have used them here, but how was she supposed to believe that? There was also the notion that Kimble had to remind himself not to plan on having sexual relations with his daughter, that it would protect her. Karen had no good things to say about that, was unable in fact to swallow the horror of it without gagging. It was clear Angel could no longer live there. There was no way Karen could convince anyone that Angel should remain in his care when she couldn't convince that to herself. She had no idea how she was going to present this to Gambit, he was sure to put up a fight on Kimble's behalf. She wasn't looking forward to the ugly confrontation, another reason she had put off this visit until now.

Karen came to Kimble's cell and paused just outside, taking a moment to simply watch. Remy was there with his Siskan, his back up against the corner with the pilot laid up against his chest and in his arms like a child. It was warm in the cell and the thief had taken off his long coat and tossed it aside, it lay in a crumpled heap next to them. Kimble had been covered in a warming blanket, he was growing colder as what little of his precious life giving energy that remained was drained away over time. Remy was petting him gently, whispering softly to him although it didn't look as though Kimble was even awake. As Remy's hands passed over his skin, Kimble's body absorbed tiny amounts of biokinetic energy, Remy's Ristle. Red crackles sparkled around Remy's fingers, making a faint light show, but it was all an illusion. Gambit's Ristle could carry him for now, but it wouldn't be enough to sustain him over a long period of time.

It was amazing just how much this Siskan had affected Remy's life. He'd come in and turned everything upside down, yet Gambit just went with it, sacrificing so much time and effort to keep Kimble going. Logan had once said to her that they were in love once, but she doubted that it had ever ended. Look at how gently those hands stroked Kimble's face, those lips moving so softly and with purpose. Every motion was vibrating a love that could be felt by anyone, not just an empath. Karen found herself wondering at Molly's strength. Their attraction and bond had to be apparent to Gambit's young wife, it had to be, yet Kimble had lived peacefully under her roof for years.

Well, that peace was relative. Kimble was far from stable, but he had never reacted violently to anyone living there. Kimble's persistent instability was a puzzle, one hard to understand. He had multiple personalities competing for his attention, yet Kimble wasn't a true split personality in the human sense. All the selves talked to each other and interacted as if in a crowd. Supposedly those voices had been shut off by the Games Master, but it was the Punisher, Zander, who had come out and killed Mary Green. Both Henry and Remy testified to hearing Zander's voice and she had no reason to doubt their words. In most cases, a split personality might be treated with medications, yet that could not be done here. Kimble did not have an organic brain and so could not be chemically treated. Even Henry's feeble attempts to chemically wean him off of his plasma addiction had failed. Yet Kimble could get drunk, stoned, and be sedated with high doses of alcohol and carbohydrates. It just made no logical sense and was ever so frustrating. What to do with him then, if he could not be medicated into control? Was it really fair to lock him away forever?

Worse yet was how all this was taking a toll on Angel. Having an insane hologram for a father certainly complicated things. Karen had spoken with the child and was unnerved by Angel's calm. She accepted what had happened as she did all things Kimble did with a grace that would shame most adults. She was not fearful of her father, only kept demanding to see him. Her request had not been honored, Kimble was totally out of it by being so drained and no one wanted her to see her father like this. That and the question of her future custody was a serious issue. No one was sure if Kimble should even be allowed to see her at all, least of all herself.

"What you t'inkin' all so serious, neh?" Remy asked, breaking into the doctor's reverie. He was looking up at her now, a hard edge of accusation in his voice. He was studying her intensely with those demonic eyes, totally unnerving her. Had he read her thoughts?

"Is he asleep?" she spoke, not daring to answer such a loaded question.

" 'E fadin' in an' out."

Karen scanned her hand and entered the cell. It was a plain padded room with no furniture, as a Siskan, Kimble needed nothing other than the warming blanket that covered him. Karen took a seat on the floor beside Kimble, positioning herself so she could have a reliable view of his face. She wanted to see him for herself, judge his reactions to her questions. Looking at him bundled up small and fragile in Remy's embrace did nothing to change her mind about what had to be done with his daughter. He was a killer, he was a sexual deviant with an incurable addiction to bio-produced plasma energy, he was a child in desperate need of a really good parent. No, it was going to take far more convincing than Kimble had in him to give, of that she was sure. She took out a pad of paper and got ready to break Kimble's heart, feeling all the while like a criminal for having to do this. "Kimble? You awake?"

The pilot cracked open an eye. "Kin I goes outside now?"

"It's almost midnight, the sun is down."

The eye closed and the pilot gave a soft whimpering sigh.

"Kimble, I have to talk to you."

"Too tired..."

"This won't take too long."

" 'Kay."

"I just have a few questions, but you need to answer them as honestly as you can. Can you do that?" she asked, ever so wary of Remy's presence in the room. Normally she would have interviewed Kimble alone, but she had an idea the thief wasn't about to leave upon her request. He was as good as Kimble's lawyer and this was a criminal investigation.

Kimble opened that one eye again. "What do ya wants, Karen?"

"I have to ask you about Mary."

"I talked ta Logan 'bout this already."

"Yes, but now I need you to talk to me, okay?"

"She wuz gonna takes my Angel."

"You brought her to your apartment. Why?"

Kimble dragged his tongue across dry, cracked lips. "Wuz the plasma."

"So you brought someone you knew was possibly dangerous to your apartment because she had plasma?" Karen asked, cringing inwardly with every word. She hated to do this, but it was her responsibility as his appointed psychologist to get some kind of answer from him.

Kimble gave a low defensive growl, his lips pulling back a little. With his half awake eyes, it made him appear all the more dangerous. "Fuck you!" he rasped. "You don' knows nuthin' 'bout it!"

Karen gave him a pained smile, noting with discomfort that Remy was openly grinning now. It wasn't a happy smile, his eyes were cold and mean. She could see that any help she thought he might give her was gone, evaporated by her harsh but necessary questioning. His hands had kept their restless movement, stroking back Kimble's hair now so that the indignation on the pilot's face was that much easier to see.

"We've talked about the plasma before, Kimble," Karen stated, her voice professionally calm and even. "You know it's harmful to your hardware. You've done a good job of staying away from it until now. What happened?"

"You ain't my friend. Yer bein' means ta me."

"I'm not trying to be, Kimble. I would hope by now that you'd know me well enough to trust that I'm working for what's best for you and Angel. It's been my job all along to look after you. Both Remy and I have done that. Now you have to help us help you. If you want Angel to remain your daughter, you have to do this."

" 'Scuze-moi?" Remy snapped. "What's dat you sayin'?"

"We have a murder and a shrine with knives. Not to mention a note where Kimble suggests he might molest his daughter."

"E'spere! Hold on a minute!" Gambit said, sitting up a bit straighter at that. He had known the shrine was going to be trouble, but the potential damnation of Kimble's note to himself hadn't really occurred to him until now. "Jus' back de cart right up, chere. Dat wasn't what it looked like! You don' understand!"

"Then help me out here. I wasn't the only one to see it."

"Sh-she's m' Mistress..." Kimble rasped again. "I cain't lets m'self be a Courtesan fer 'er. It's the only thing ta keeps her safe."

"Safe from what?"

"M' bad luck disease."

Karen frowned, getting a response she hadn't expected. It offered her no comfort, he wasn't saying he shouldn't touch her for the obvious reasons like "I'm her father" or "Because she's only a child." No, his reasoning was beyond her understanding. "What bad luck disease? What are you talking about?"

"All m' Masters're dead. Dead cuz a bein' around me. Cain't let her be m' Mistress, not like that. Not now, not never," Kimble replied, his lips quivering as he thought of all he'd lost. He was to blame for all of it.

"You ever think about touching her like that?"

The pilot's face hardened again and the look in his eyes changed, making her shiver. The look was not pleasant, he'd gone from childish vulnerability to something far more dangerous. "You ain't takin' her," he said in a voice that dropped in pitch with every word. "She belongs ta me."

There was an ugly silence where the two of them simply looked at one another, fighting an invisible battle of wills. It was Remy who broke it by saying to Karen, "Mebbe it not such a good idea upsettin' 'im, non? 'E ain't reactin' well to t'reats." His voice was sharp, placing emphasis on the word "threat". How could she be asking questions like this when Kimble had killed only a scant three days ago? It was not a wise thing to push Kimble into a box. If Zander was still rattling around in Kimble's head, the Punisher wouldn't like it.

"That's precisely why I'm here. He's not reacting well to threats. He's not reacting well to anything. How can he take good care of Angel like this?"

"All 'e needs is some peace an' quiet. Right, Kim?" Remy said, his voice changing back to a purposeful monotone, designed to be the least irritating as possible. He was doing his best to calm the pilot, not liking the drop in Kimble's voice, it was too much like Zander's low growl. Remy had gathered Kimble a little more closely and was releasing a vibration of calm even Karen could feel.

They all knew Gambit was empathic, had been even more so ever since Kimble touched him, but she had forgotten how strong it was, he'd always kept a tight control over it. The fact that she could feel it now was enough to make her question the wisdom of letting Gambit remain. Was this the same as coercion? She didn't want Kimble's reactions to be affected in any way.

Kimble swallowed and blinked, the worst of his anger fading away as he noticeably relaxed under Remy's careful treatment. The box was gone and he could breathe again. He was still and quiet as Remy reached beside him and slipped a hand into the pocket of his discarded coat. Out came a small silver wrapped square and Kimble shivered at the sight of it, anticipating. Remy unwrapped the square and slid a tiny bar of chocolate into the pilot's mouth, a sweet just big enough to taste.

Karen took the moment to regroup, looking away to scribble on her notepad and trying not to feel like a complete outsider here. She'd seen Remy use chocolate before, learning quickly that it seemed to have some kind of calming effect on the Siskans, a reaction the thief never bothered to explain to her. The bond between these two men was creepy, making her feel like the enemy. It wasn't fair, her having to be the bad guy here, but it was her job. This was the ugly part of being the house shrink, the one where she had to ask the dirty questions and try to figure out who was lying. Her own feelings on the matter had to be squashed, this was not supposed to be personal, but it was difficult since they had all once lived together. Kimble was family.

"I agree that he should be keep small," Karen replied finally, using Kimble's expression for hiding himself away from things that upset him. "But the fact remains that he has been keeping secrets." She looked at Kimble and asked, "How long have you been hearing the voices, Kimble?"

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes and silently willed her to leave.

"Kimble?"

"Go 'way. You ain't my friend. You ain't never been."

"That's not true. If I really disliked you, I could have seen to it that you were placed in a SHIELD prison, Kim. I have never done that, nor did I want to. I have to ask these questions because the Professor and others need to know that you're safe to be around."

Kimble opened his eyes to glare at her. "I ain't gonna molest m' daughter. Zander wuz protectin' m' Angel, that's my job an' I wuz weak, I fucked it up. Me! He come an' made it right."

"Murder is making it right?"

"Them knives wuz from a long time ago," Kimble continued, blatantly ignoring her question. He was pushing out his defense for each of his crimes in clipped, bullet sentences, the strain of talking showing clearly on his face. He was tiring rapidly, drained by his emotions and trying to stay awake. "The knives and the pitchers is old, from b'fore we come here. I done it ta reminds m'self of what a monster I am, not that I needs with alla yous shovin' it in m' face!"

"Kimble," Karen replied sternly. "Calm down."

"I am calm!" he snarled. "You got yer stupid answers now, not that yer even listenin'. You ain't never listened ta me! The only one who listens ta me is Remy! He's my friend, not you! Now just fuck off already!"

"Kimble, relax."

"No!" Kimble said, jerking in Remy's grasp as angry tears spilled from his eyes. "You hates me! Everybody hates me! Well, guess what? I don' cares no more! You even think about takin' m' Angel there'll be trouble! Now gos away!"

"Kimble-----"

"This conversation is over," Henry growled with authority from the doorway. He had just come from the Professor's office and wanted to tell Remy the good news that Kimble would be allowed to charge. He wasn't liking what he saw now. This was too much like an ambush. "Karen, if you please? You can speak with Kimble at another time, perhaps when he isn't nearly so vulnerable."

"You realize that I am asking the questions that other people here are thinking. They have to have answers. Decisions have to be made."

"You can ask them later. Kimble is low on power, something that exacerbates his condition as you can clearly see. You can question him again tomorrow --- after he's had a chance to charge," he finished, giving Remy a pointed look.

"Merci, 'Enry," the thief replied, his eyes showing every inch of his relief.

"On who's authority will Kimble be allowed to charge?" Karen asked.

"The Professor. He gave me permission just this moment and I will see that it is honored."

Karen sighed and packed up her stuff. As a professional, she was obligated to say, "If you allow him to charge, you are giving him the ammunition to harm someone else."

"Kim didn't 'arm anybody, not de way you mean," Remy said sternly. " 'E was defendin' Angel. Don't t'ink even yo' hubby doubt dat."

"I have noted Logan's input on this."

"And?"

"Logan is in full agreement with both of you."

"Den why you givin' Kim such a 'ard time?" Remy complained, his patience wearing thin. He had been perplexed at Karen's almost accusatory questioning from the start. It wasn't like her to be so driven.

Karen sighed again, feeling an ache deep inside. "Look at the position I'm in. As far as SHIELD was concerned, I was responsible for Kimble. I failed to predict what he was going to do. I didn't even discover the repair had failed insofar as the voices were concerned. I am responsible for Mary Green. I am responsible for Angel as well."

Gambit leaned back against the wall, letting his anger drain away. He could see now where Karen was coming from, how she might feel guilty and responsible for what had happened. She felt the same way he did. "You ain't responsible for Mary, chere. Never t'ink dat. None of us saw it comin', not even me. I didn't know 'bout de voices m'self 'til Zandy showed up, so don' take it personal, but dat's b'side de point. Fact is, Mary come 'ere lookin' fo' trouble an' it found 'er. Nuthin' like dat is gonna 'appen to Angel."

"Until I am sure of that, I cannot allow Angel back into Kimble's custody if he is ever released. I can't take that chance. I'm sorry, Remy."

His crimson eyes bored into her and she felt his power come at her, licking around the corners of her mind. She allowed it, knowing that this was the only way to make him fully understand. She let him taste it all ---- her regret for having failed Kimble, her shame for her fear of him, of what he might do. Worst of all was her great sadness at having to deny Angel her father. There was no greater pain than this, she felt like the bad guy when all she wanted to do was help. Only her professionalism prevented her from breaking down into tears at this moment.

Remy's voice was a little more gentle as he said to her, "Angel ain't in no harm's way, chere. Gambit's got watch. She safe."

"Then she'll stay as she is. You have custody of her, it's the best thing for her right now. Understand the rules, here, Remy. Kimble cannot be alone with her."

"You fuckin' bitch! I hates you!" Kimble hissed in a raspy whisper, tears streaming down his face. He covered his face with his hands and started to quietly bawl, his whole body shaking with sobs.

Karen shuddered with internal agony at his words, everyone could see it. "I'm sorry, Kimble," she said, this time unable to stop the break in her voice. "I never wanted to be in this position. You put me here. Make sure I'm never here again and we'll call it even," she finished, tears finally spilling out of her eyes. She grabbed her things and bolted, feeling ugly and dirty. When Henry reached for her she jerked away, not wanting to be touched. The lab door slammed shut and she was gone.

"Kimble?" Remy called out, folding his body a little more tightly around him.

The pilot was lost, all angry tears and sobs, his mind too fragile to fight this anymore. Gambit hugged him tightly, fighting back the hurt and ugliness Kimble was forcing him to feel. He shivered off a large vibration of comfort, not caring that Henry was there. He wasn't one to use his power so openly when among those outside of his family group but Kimble was simply far too trashed.

"Nobody's gonna take Angel away from you," Remy promised, releasing more vibrations in an attempt to get through to his Siskan. "Dey all jus' scared. Give dem time. Give me time. Gambit's gonna see you t'rough dis like 'e done everyt'ing else. You believe me?"

"She ain't takin' Angel away from me. No her, not nobody!" Kimble bawled, that hard edge returning to his voice. His tear flooded eyes had turned to the door where Karen had gone, perhaps analyzing just how much of a threat she really was and just what he was going to do about it.

It was enough to make Remy nervous, not that he let it show. He was smooth and easy as he said, "No one's takin' Angel, she just gonna stay wit me an' Molly awhile. Karen didn' say you couldn't come, too. Jus' dat you an' Angel can't be alone. All dis means is you an' Angel gonna be spendin' a lot more time at my house which is just fine wit everybody. You got yo' wish, cher. You back wit me an' Molly, comprenez?"

"Yes," Kimble replied through his sobs, that ugly edge dissipating quickly as relief took over. Remy had appealed to the hurting place inside and found his mark. "You gonna takes care of both of us like ya always done."

"Dat's right. Dere's no need for de sword no more. No need for yo' tears either. Take a nice deep breath and calm down, hien? Dis all gonna smooth itself out, cher. We gonna fix it, just you an' me. We a team, a team fo'ever." As if to seal the deal, Remy let go another more powerful vibration of peace and bliss. "T'ink about Angel now, t'ink about playin' in de park, t'ink about 'er fine, fine laugh. You gonna be 'earin' it. Just you wait an' see."

Henry stood in place, momentarily mesmerized by the sudden influx of bliss that was washing over him, coming in like ripples of gentle warm water. Remy's vibrations and his gentle soothing words had been powerful enough to affect him as well. It was as if someone had laid a nice cool cloth on a searing burn, all of the frustration he'd felt at Kimble's situation was gone and all he could feel was love and serenity. He blinked, the scientist in him going into full gear. This had come not from Kimble, but from Gambit. Yes, he had witnessed Remy calming Kimble before, but never with such strong persuasion and powerful vibrations. What magic was this? He knew Remy had been affected by Kimble, they all did, but he had no idea of the degree of it.

"All I have to do is stay here and keeps it small. Small and quiet," Kimble whispered.

"Dat's right. Small and quiet. Angel's safe. Safe wit me an' Molly."

"I loves you, Remy," Kimble said, grasping him tightly. His face was still wet with tears, but he had stopped crying now.

"Je t'aime, cher. Toujours, you know dat."

"I wants ta sleep now."

"You go right ahead, Gambit's right 'ere keepin' watch."

Beast watched in amazement as Kimble finally calmed and with the tiniest of smiles slipped away into sleep, all of his fears smoothed away. "How did you do that?"

"It's de 'charm'," Remy replied simply, laying Kimble down and covering him up with the warming blanket.

"Yes, but that was very strong. You can do that all the time?"

"Non. It take a little practice," Gambit said, grinning up at him mischievously. "Jealous?"

"Of course. Think of all the medical applications. Actually, I had something to say about this with the Professor."

Remy cocked his head. " 'Eh?"

"This charm power. I think it's more than just empathy."

**_/They're starting to find out,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered. **_/ About damn time. /_**

_Tough to keep it a secret wit all dese Siskans freakin' out,_ Remy replied. _Guess ol' 'Enry a little slow on de uptake._

"Told you guys all dat long ago," Remy replied honestly.

"Ah, a truth hidden out in the open," Beast countered, returning Gambit's smile.

"It's de Kundatesh. All de Siskans 'ave it, Gambit does too. Kim brung it out in me. Don' you read yo' own files?"

"It's one thing to write about it, quite another to feel it. How many know it's this strong?"

Gambit shrugged. "Logan, Molly. Some of de others from de quad. It ain't really no secret."

"Did you know this power can heal?"

"It don' do dat, it just makes you feel good inside. When a body is feelin' good on de inside, it can do anyt'ing. Mon Tante a 'ealer an' she say dat many times. Seen it m'self b'fore Kim ever touch me."

"Well, consider this, Remy. You've never been in better shape than you are now, even with that leg of yours. Creed pulled through when no one thought he could. Molly is pregnant. That's a lot of 'feeling good' making the rounds if you ask me."

Gambit froze, struck numb with wonder at that. The "Good Feeling", it was what Kundatesh meant in Siskan. It was freaky how Henry had tossed that out like that. Remy hadn't fully considered just what Kimble was capable of even though it was in front of him the whole time. His mind was still working the possibilities of Beast's train of thought when the doctor spoke again.

"Has Kimble ever 'touched' Molly, the way he 'touched' Creed when he came in?" Henry asked, nervous caution in his voice.

Remy smiled at that, but couldn't hide the bitterness as he teased, "Is Kimble makin' de rounds, molestin' us all?"

"You know me better than that, Remy."

"Yeah, 'e 'touched' her. Just once when we first came 'ere. Dey 'ad an argument an' 'e want to make 'er feel better," Remy replied without elaborating.

"Then Kimble has a power that is very important. That makes him valuable," Henry said, placing emphasis on each word, knowing Remy's Siskan mind would understand. "In more ways than one. He needs to know it."

Remy started to move, still fussing with the warming blanket. "You tol' de 'Fessor?"

"Yes. I had to for Kimble's sake. You're not the only one looking out for him, you know."

Remy looked up at him, smiling again. "Merci beaucoup, 'Enry. I owe you."

"Pay him later," came a rough, growly voice.

They both turned to look at the new arrival, Logan was standing there, a phone in his hand. Logan could smell the distress of his wife in the air here, but since he'd already been informed about Kimble's loss of custody, had known it was coming. He would seek Karen out when he was done here, but first he had a message to deliver. He held his cell phone out to Remy with the strangest of smiles, "Got a call from Westchester. One you don't wanna miss."

Gambit stood stiffly, he'd been sitting down far too long, and took the offered device. "Bonjour?"

A soft spoken voice, one with a unique and distinctive accent, came at him from the other end and Remy's face broke out into the widest grin.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

A few minutes earlier, Maylee had scrambled for the front door, confused. It was very late at night here at the Xavier Institute in Westchester, almost two in the morning, and pouring out. The front buzzer had gone off and she was the only one here to answer it.

The Xavier Mansion was no longer officially occupied by the X-men, but a small skeleton crew remained to keep watch over the place. There were still mutant refugees wandering in if they were lucky to hear about the sanctuary here by means of the mutant underground. When enough had gathered, Fallen would come and airlift them out to Arizona, making round trips almost every day as she brought along supplies and other goods to the Arizona Complex.

No students remained here, it simply wasn't that safe. At times, human hate groups gathered to protest outside. They would hold up signs and shout things, stupid and ignorant humans that they were. It was well known this was a school for mutants, but no one really knew that the X-men had operated out of here. That is, except SHIELD. More than one representative had come around snooping, threatening arrests and lawsuits if the Professor's whereabouts were not revealed. So far Maylee and the others here had been able to hold them off. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold them at bay. It was no secret to her that she wouldn't be here much longer. When the refugees started slowing down, this facility would be shut down.

Until then, Maylee was here to tend the wounded or sickly that might arrive, but she wasn't alone. Her fiance Max was upstairs asleep in their bed, a powerful enough telekinetic to keep watch over her if there was any trouble. Even though there had been some protesters, so far no one had tried to get past the front gates – until now.

Maylee was a bit confused at the intrusion. There shouldn't be anyone at the door at this hour and the alarms weren't buzzing which didn't make any sense. Anyone else who had a right to be here should've had their security card and would have used it to enter.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a man and a woman there out on the front porch, strangers. The woman was wearing a hooded heavy cloak but it didn't keep Maylee from seeing she was in bad shape. She was pale and limp, tears or water running down her cheeks. She was hanging onto the young man who held her, barely able to stand. Her hair was long and mahogany brown, soaked despite the hood she wore. The man was dressed in a cloak as well, but it wasn't helping him either. Both of their clothes were drenched through from the torrential rain pelting down.

"Can I help you?" Maylee asked timidly, uncertain about her guests. She wondered if she should call out to Max. who was sleeping upstairs. She didn't know if she could handle these two on her own if they were mutants in distress. One could never tell by appearance alone what a mutant was capable of.

The man pulled back his sopping wet hood to better look at her and gave her the strangest of smiles when he took in her cat like face. She didn't have the luxury of an image inducer. "Isz disz de 'ousze of Remy LeBeau?"

"Uhm, yeah. But he's not here right now," she replied nervously. The man's face was bruised and his lip was cut. It wasn't bleeding, but the injury was very recent. She had no idea who was at her door like this and she looked past him nervously to see if these two were in fact alone. She could see no sign of anyone else.

The man slicked back his thin blonde, rain drenched hair and regarded her with light green eyes. He held out his hand, a slim white business card in his slender white fingers as if he had conjured it up from thin air. "I am Aiden an' disz isz Babette. We come from ze 'ousze of Trishnar. Jael 'asz come. 'E kilt our Maszter an' szteal away de anjelz. LeBeau, 'e give disz card to Babette, szay if she ever needz 'elp, to come an' szee 'im."

Maylee marveled at Aiden's thick accent and figured that he must be from New Orleans, possibly a Thieves' Guild associate. She had no clue who Trishnar was or what this Aiden was talking about, but that was nothing new. She wasn't part of the active roster of the X-men. She was little more than a doctor in training and didn't know all of their adventures. She would check this out. "Just a moment."

She didn't exactly close the door on her guests, but left it open a crack while she pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call to the Arizona compound. She managed to find Logan and he went to go find Remy. While she waited, a large winged man came down from the stairs, tousled and sleepy eyed. "Everything okay, May?"

"Yes, Max," she replied, unconsciously moving closer to her fiance, relieved that he had come down on his own. She still was unsure who was at her door. Max put a large muscular arm around her possessively, his blue eyes meeting those of the blonde haired stranger.

Aiden took in his mutation with an amused smile, a strange sort of merriment in his eyes. Max was dressed only in a pair of loose pajama pants, revealing a sculpted, well built body, and he was uncomfortable with how he was being stared at. It was like Aiden couldn't decide whether to fight him or finish undressing him. Max was tempted to ask Aiden what his problem was, but then Maylee gave Aiden the phone.

"Good morrow, Remy," Aiden spoke playfully in soft Siskan. "Missz me?"

---------------------

Remy sat in the front row of the Lucky Dragon's passenger seats, shifting his body restlessly as his own thoughts were rattling around in his head. The phone call from Westchester had really thrown him. He would never have anticipated getting a call like that in a million years, but then again, Aiden was anything if unpredictable.

Gambit chewed on a fingernail, something he only did when extremely agitated. First he had been stressed about the destruction of Trishnar's palace, something that he'd been coping with all day, and now he was shifting gears to overwhelming relief. Someone had survived. He should have known that if anyone was to walk away, it would be Aiden.

Remy looked back on his experience with Aiden with mixed emotions. Remy had spent six days at Trishnar's, but the vast majority of that time had been spent with Babette. He could count his time spent alone with Aiden as little more than two hours in total -- time enough to be intimate, but not near enough time to know the Siskan well.

It had been Remy's goal to try and learn from all of Trishnar's Siskans, he'd wanted to gather as much information as he could in order to help Kimble as best he could. Babette had done her best and had gone on to tell him that like Kimble, both Aiden and herself had been damaged, broken into separate personalities. Immediately interested, Remy wanted to know more.

Babette's history hadn't been as helpful. She'd been melted once by accident and had shattered as a result. The breakage hadn't been that bad, she'd been repaired and was for the most part okay. Aiden hadn't fared so well. According to Babette, Aiden had been seriously shattered as a result of significant abuse, breaking down into at least ten personalities, all warring for control. He'd been forced to fight for money, had been beaten and melted multiple times, all on the whims of his former Masters. He'd been a mess when Trishnar found him, something the gentle King had done his best to rectify. To that end, Trishnar had called upon an old friend, the Games Master. The Games Master had repaired him, but even Remy's inexperienced eye could see that Aiden was far from normal. Aiden was shy, Aiden didn't speak. Well, he did, but rarely and only in some foreign tongue that no one could fathom.

Remy had been at his wits end. He pursued Aiden, hoping for some answers to his many questions, but Aiden was difficult. He was intrigued by Gambit sure, but it seemed only in the interests of sexual play. Gambit might have been up for it except for the fact that Aiden remained in his pretty male skin and had made it clear he wasn't about to shift to suit Remy's rather limited tastes. Aiden had actually gotten offended when Remy passed him over time and time again, not quite getting the message, or simply refusing to cooperate.

All of this was communicated in the most awkward and haphazard way possible of course. Aiden refused to speak any language Remy threw at him although Babette claimed he knew several languages including Siskan. Aiden barked at him and everyone else in some guttural, crude language that no one understood, not even Trishnar himself. That one had never been explained, not even by the time Remy had left.

Remy ended up learning most of what he could by simply observing Aiden from a distance. He saw that Aiden was melancholy and not so well accepted even among his Siskan peers with the exception of Babette. She adored him and looked after him, their bond was strong, but not quite the same as the Bimbo Twins. She had told Remy on one occasion that Aiden belonged to himself more than he belonged to anyone else, something unusual for a Siskan. He always held himself separate from everything, including both his Master and the harem. He was aloof and guarded, solitary, again something a happy healthy 'gram never was. Gambit wasn't sure if he should ever have any hope for Kimble's complete recovery if Aiden was any kind of example.

None of Aiden's strange behavior was ever explained and by the time Remy went home, he was just as clueless about it as he had been from the start. It was Babette who had maintained their correspondence over the years, sending Remy Christmas cards and the like. She always passed along messages from Aiden, mostly inquiring on how Kimble was. Aiden was still much of a mystery to Remy, they didn't get to know each other well at all, but one thing had been clear, Aiden cared about Kimble in some strange way. He sent Kimble some paintings that first year and two more each year since, paintings that Kimble kept even now, all of them cheerful Siskan castles with bright clouds and sunshine. Happy pictures. Things that Aiden clearly was not.

Aiden had been something of a moody 'gram, a characteristic that got in the way of their getting to know each other well. It hadn't stopped Remy and him from being intimate. Aiden had pushed the issue, all put out that he'd kept getting passed over because he favored his male skin. He ambushed Remy, using a female skin to lure him in, and then revealing himself at the last minute.

It had been an encounter Remy never forgot.

At first Remy had been certain that Aiden had done it for his own twisted pleasure, but he soon found out that Aiden was as complicated about sex as he was about everything else. Only moments after Aiden had revealed himself, he blasted Gambit soundly with his power, sending Remy on a trip he'd never forgotten. Bright sparkly crystals of light had passed through Aiden to him, boosting and enhancing his own power more than Babette had ever done. It had cleared Gambit's mind, helped him in some strange way that remained even now. Of all the Siskans Remy had encountered then or since, Aiden's Kundatesh was the most powerful and he was by far the most in control of it. He'd manipulated the whole event, luring Remy in and then altering his body forever, something Remy had never regretted he had allowed to happen.

After Remy was high and helpless, Aiden astounded him even further by speaking to him in English for the first time. It was here that the strange quality of Aiden's voice was fully revealed. He had a strong accent, even more French-like than Remy's own and heavy on the Z's. It leant to him a certain esthetic quality, of making him that much more special, but it was his words that had Remy riveted. Aiden spoke of love and being broken, of how Remy's fear of the masculine gender was a problem best dealt with and quickly forgotten as a simple childish misunderstanding. See? Now that this was done, Remy had nothing to be afraid of. He should go home and make love to Kimble, that that was what would heal Kimble for certain, not a visit by the Games Master. It took a minute to sink in, but then Remy figured out that the whole point of this was that Aiden cared enough about to Kimble to get Remy turned in the right direction, one way or another.

Remy couldn't help but smile a little as these memories came back on him, most of them happy ones, tempered by the passage of time. He still couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like facing Aiden again. Would he be the same stubborn pain in the ass? Remy chuckled softly, of course he would. He was Siskan.

Remy's thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise from Fallen. "Oui, chere?"

Fallen was on her pilot stick, flying her ship with the usual grace and ease, but she was looking at him now, a strange smile on her face. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Fo' dese? Gonna cost more dan dat. Some t'ings best kept private," he replied as lighthearted as possible. He didn't want to offend her, but wasn't about to say a word of what had crossed his mind.

"It's just as well, we're already there," she said, letting him off the hook without offense.

Fallen landed the Lucky Dragon in the hanger of the X-Mansion, not happy to have returned here so soon and for yet another emergency call. It was already pretty late at night when she had been woken up by an urgent phone call from Remy, saying they had to depart for Westchester at once. She hoped this time that it wasn't to transport another ripped and torn up enemy of the X-men.

Remy had explained none of what was going on to her simply because he knew so little himself. His conversation with Aiden had been little more than a request for rescue. Now they were here and he rose and bounded down the ramp as soon as it was lowered. He paused when he saw Aiden waiting for him in the hanger bay and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Max was there as an escort for the visitor, but Gambit didn't see him at all even though he was standing right there.

Gambit been horrified when he learned of the attack on Trishnar's house and feared these two Siskans were long since taken. There were no words to describe his happiness at their being safe, but the knowing grin on Aiden's face said he knew it. Aiden was standing there, still for a moment, dressed the same as he had been at Trishnar's, as if eight years had not passed since they last saw each other. Aiden favored bright Hawaiian shirts, loud silky things that Babette bought for him to cheer him. He wore the same khaki shorts and scuffed hiking boots. His blonde hair was still shoulder length and silky thin, his eyes pale green and filled with emotion.

Aiden allowed him a moment's inspection and then finally moved. He embraced Remy quickly and boldly kissed him on the lips, his hands on both cheeks, the standard greeting of Trishnar's Siskans and one Remy had forgotten about. It looked intimate, but had another purpose. Aiden was a Siskan Courtesan, he'd done it to touch Gambit and 'read' him.

**_/ Aiden 'az misszed you, me. It'z good to szee you again, but I need your help,_** came a message from Aiden, faithfully translated by an enthusiastically happy Shi'ow-ri.

**_/ Oui, Gambit miss you, too. Whatever you need, it's yours,_** Gambit replied, accepting the kiss and returning it with similar enthusiasm and intent without a hitch or fight. Once reminded of this way of greeting, he'd fallen right back into it, much to Shi'ow-ri's delight. She was whispering, laughing with happiness at the first taste of Aiden's potent Kundatesh.

"It'sz been a long time, my friend," Aiden spoke softly, this time out loud, his pale green eyes on lingering on Gambit's face. "But Aiden 'asz not forgotten you, me."

Gambit was elated and a bit dizzy from Aiden's use of power. The heat of it made him flush with arousal, just enough to tease. It had been years since his trip to see Trishnar and his Siskans and his memories of Aiden's flavorful Kundatesh hadn't done justice to tasting the real thing again. His body remembered Aiden well enough. It was suddenly too warm in here, making it a little hard to think. " 'Ow is Babette?" he asked, trying to settle down.

"She isz reszting in ze 'oszpital room wit ze Dognan girl. You bring your pilot?"

"Oui, she's here. Dis is Fallen."

Aiden extended his hand to Fallen who had just come down from the ramp. His eyes had graced over the ship they had arrived in, taking in its Dognan shape and design. He wondered briefly where it had come from, this technology shouldn't have been so available here. Questions for later.

Fallen took the offered hand and smiled at Aiden politely. She had no clue who he was and her mind was swirling with questions as well. She didn't even realize he was a Siskan hologram, but that kiss made her wonder about him. Why would a very much married Remy greet someone like that? Especially a man.

"Good morrow," Aiden greeted and bowed slightly at the waist to receive her. He seemed startled by her in some way. The truth was, he'd never seen such a high quality pilot and she wasn't what he had expected. Trishnar's pilots were little more than mindless children where Fallen was very much bright and alert. Human. He smiled at her awkwardly, wanting to know more but not having the time. "Pleasze, come disz way. Babette isz in terrible szuffering."

They walked briskly down to the lab where Maylee was waiting with Babette. She had put the distraught woman to bed and tried to give her what comfort she could. The poor Siskan girl had been brutalized, beaten close to death. But worse than that was her broken heart. Her angel was gone. She sobbed and cried, overcome with grief. She was still beautiful, her long brown hair having been brushed out by Aiden during the wait. Her large brown eyes were filled with pain and tears.

Remy's eyes widened when he saw Babette's poor condition and immediately went to her. "Je suis de'sole, mon chere! Mon ador'ee! What happened to you, fille?"

"My angel, my David, gone he is!" she sobbed in his arms. She clung to him and bawled. "Took him, Jael did! He took my David!"

Remy held her and rocked her. He'd forgotten the strange sound of her voice, the way she jumbled up her words. Like Aiden's heavy 'Z's, it was a sign of her being a Lushna-esk 'gram, a Siskan that had been damaged and repaired. The damaged ones always had messed up voices or oddball accents like Kimble and Aiden. Her vibrations of fear and sorrow poured into him, instantly bringing tears to his own eyes. Shi'ow-ri was whispering to him of poor Babette's agony, but he didn't need his internal advisor to tell him the girl was suffering. The sight of her tears was enough to hurt him deeply. "We'll bring 'im back, je promets."

"You cannot," Aiden said softly, but firmly enough to cause Remy to look up at him. "He'sz dead. Jael 'asz kilt 'im, ze fuckin' basztard."

Remy took in Aiden's battered face, his split lip, really seeing them for the first time. He noted that the scrapes and bruises went down as far as Aiden's legs. There must have been quite the fight. He took some relief in the fact that at least this time, Aiden was willing to talk freely, no more games, and asked, "Why would 'e do dat?"

"For ze power 'e poszesszed, not'ing more," Aiden said blandly, his dispassionate voice an obvious sign of his terrible grief. He was barely hanging on, Babette's pain was as painful to him as it was to Remy. "Dere isz not'ing anyone can do for 'im now. Aiden bring Babette 'ere, disz de only t'ing 'e t'ink to do. 'Elp usz, pleasze. She need a charje, her."

Fallen was startled when she saw a pile of black hologram cubes next to Babette on the night stand. "What is this? Why are these here?"

"Dis is Aiden and Babette," Remy explained quickly. He'd been so overcome with the sight of his friends he'd been slacking on the introductions. "Dey Siskans like Kimble and Set'. Gambit met dem down N'awlins way back when de Kimble was sick. Trishnar de one to 'elp us wit de Games Master, remember? Dese folks are friends."

"Doesn't that mean Trishnar is a player in the Game?" Fallen questioned, thinking this through. How exactly was Trishnar a friend if he was in fact competing in the stupid Game?

"Yesz," Aiden answered for him. " 'E wasz until Jael kilt him."

"Then why aren't you with Jael? Isn't how that how the Game is played? You were supposed to go with him," Fallen asked, still confused.

"Jael cheat. 'E bring isz sztupid alphasz to kilt my Maszter. Trishnar would 'ave beaten ze Great Loszer if not for zem. If 'e cheat den szo can Aiden cheat asz well," the Siskan replied arrogantly, challenging her with his eyes, daring her to contest his actions.

Knowing Aiden could be at times rude and outspoken, Remy stepped forward. "What's done is done, neh? All de better fo' us you don't play by de rules. Fuck Jael."

"Could you pleaze recharje ze cubez?" Aiden next asked Fallen politely, calming some after Remy's statement in his defense. He was trying to be patient, but couldn't stand still in his worry for Babette. He shifted his feet nervously, simply not comfortable.

"Sure," Fallen replied, still a little bewildered, and did as she was asked. She was instantly on guard. Time spent in Kimble's company made her very aware of how unstable these 'grams could be and Babette's poor condition did nothing to relieve her nervousness. It was clear the girl was breaking down. Aiden she wasn't sure about at all. He was worried about the girl, but Fallen didn't like the way he stood, the way he wouldn't meet her eyes. It was as though he was hiding something.

Aiden brought the refreshed power cubes to Babette and tried to get her to use them, but she thrashed and pulled away. He gripped her tightly and placed her hands on the cubes. Immediately she calmed and her injuries began to heal. She was badly injured and Fallen had to charge the cubes more than once to finish the repairs. Afterwards, Babette sobbed softly and curled up, covering her face. Aiden soothed her with gentle Siskan whisperings and she soon fell asleep. Once she was out, he pulled the curtain around her bed and they withdrew.

"You gonna charge?" Remy asked. He noted how Aiden had made sure Babette was cared for while not using the cubes himself. Seth could not go long without the cubes, it was a way that made it easy to keep track of him. Remy was surprised that Aiden hadn't helped to himself to a charge, especially since he'd been injured.

"Later," Aiden replied noncommitedly , looking around him nervously. He seemed jumpy like he was expecting trouble at any time. "Not szo bad off, me."

"What 'appened at Trishnar's?" Remy asked.

Aiden explained in his thickly accented English how Jael and his band of heavy duty thugs had come to Trishnar's house and brutally murdered him. Trishnar had seriously underestimated Jael's treachery and power. Jael had some kind of strange weapon, a kind of armor Aiden had never seen before. Worse than that was the army of alphas that had been used to tear down the palace. It was a cruel and one sided battle and Trishnar had been unable to defend himself. He didn't go without a fight, Jael was badly injured. Still, Jael collected as many of Trishnar's Siskans as he could and ran off with them. Aiden had managed to grab Babette and flee, but at a terrible price. Babette's angel child, a young boy named David, had been taken. Aiden and Babette were very close, they had both raised the boy since Babette had found him, it had been Aiden's shirt the boy had been wearing when he'd been killed. It might have been better if Aiden had left her behind to be taken as well. Babette was devastated by the loss.

It had taken them a couple days to get here to Westchester because they had to be careful they weren't followed. Both Siskans had some telekinetic abilities, but neither one could fly. Babette was weak and had barely stayed alive for the trip here. Aiden was injured as well, but not as seriously. He was merely battered and bruised. They had covered up in heavy cloaks taken from Trishnar's house and had hopped on a train, thinking it the safest way to travel unnoticed.

Even now, Aiden was fearful Jael wasn't far behind. He wanted to get moving as soon as he figured out the Westchester house had been abandoned for a safer place. His bruised and battered face was enough to convince Gambit Aiden was right and it wouldn't be safe for anyone to remain here. They decided to leave for the Arizona compound at once. It was heavily protected and Aiden and Babette would be safe there. They set the auto defenses and they all flew back to Arizona, including Maylee and Max who was staying there with her as her protection.

--------------------

On the return trip to Arizona, Aiden was quiet and cradled Babette in his arms, laying her across his lap. He petted her and whispered soft Siskan words of love and concern even though she slept. Remy watched them with rapt curiosity, his mind racing as it had on the way here, this time with all new questions. Had Aiden succumbed to the same lure as the Bimbo Twins and fallen in love with another Siskan? Gambit no longer doubted such a thing was possible. These two had been very close when he had first met them, they looked after one another. He also knew that with Siskans, appearances were deceiving. Aiden's show of devotion could mean he regarded her as much as a sister as he could a lover.

Long ago, Remy had learned that the Siskans of the Game had all been born of the same clutch. Technically, they were all siblings and more than once, Babette had referred to Aiden as her brother in conversations she'd had with Remy about him. They'd passed a few letters over the years, Trishnar not caring in the least that technically, Remy was his rival in the Game. Neither one of them had been all that interested in the Game itself, it was their mutual understanding of the proper care and feeding of the Siskans that had made them friends and he was sure to pass on whatever Remy sent. In her letters, Babette had often spoke of Aiden, always in the gentlest of terms, even going so far as to confess that they had been intimate on more than one occasion though it hadn't stopped her from pursing Remy's attentions the one time he had visited their palace.

Remy was reminded now that Aiden had another name as well, Babette had often called him the Dreamer. Once, she had explained that Aiden saw things in his dreams, possibly even premonitions. Sometimes he would paint them and once Gambit had seen some of those pictures. They had shown a terrible and bloody war, a battle so fierce it was hard to tell if either side was going to win. What was left might not be worth having. The nightmares had disturbed the poor Siskan and while at Trishnar's, Remy had witnessed one such partial breakdown. Aiden had been badly frightened, and Babette had explained that the painting was a way for him to release some of those feelings of despair. That was eight years ago, and Remy wondered about that now, if Aiden still dreamed.

Aiden glanced at Remy suddenly as if he was aware of Gambit's thoughts, startling the watching man momentarily with the sharpness of those pale green eyes. It was direct and challenging, the way Aiden had been back at the palace, showing that that much had not changed. A moment later, the look was softened by a ghost of a smile that followed and a gentle vibration of deep affection. It was that dichotomy of moods that reminded Remy that Aiden was complicated, complicated to a point of pure aggravation. While Remy's memories of Aiden were most often fond, he knew Aiden was volatile, possessing both a sharp temper and a painfully inadequate way of expressing himself. He was shy and unspoken, frustrated when others couldn't seem to read his mind. They had not communicated well in the beginning when they had met at Trishnar's. It was only after they had become intimate that he had heard Aiden speak real words for the first time. It was as if Aiden demanded something from others before he would give of himself. Of course once he had spoken, Aiden had quite a lot to say in so few words. Aiden was wise in the way of Siskans, a valuable resource. Remy wondered what it was going to be like having Aiden around full time, if it was going to be heaven or hell. Knowing Aiden, it was probably going to be both. Aiden chuckled softly, and looked away, returning his attention to his poor afflicted sister.

Gambit tried to still his thoughts and simply took pleasure in watching the careful play of hands as Aiden stoked his long white fingers through Babette's silky brown hair. Gambit wondered if this was how it looked when he was with Kimble. If so, why was it so confusing to others? It was just a simple show of love, Siskans were very demonstrative and affectionate with those they loved, something that often confused the folks back at the Mansion. Remy tried not to let such things get in the way of his understanding, in fact just watching these two brought a smile to his face. He had become something of an Siskan expert because of dealing with Kimble so much and understood them well...or at least he approached them with a lot more patience than most.

It was quite late and almost morning when they arrived back at the compound. Everything was quiet at this late hour and Remy used the full clout of his power as a senior X-man to get clearance for the Siskans to be brought down to the Main Lab where Henry worked. It was an emergency after all, Babette wasn't anywhere near fine in her terrible mental state. Remy wanted the most protection possible for his new charges and the best care. He wasn't about to wait for them to be processed through the usual channels.

They made their way inside the Complex and down to the Med Lab. Babette had woken up from her nap as they descended and clung to Aiden, still trashed in spite of being recharged by the cubes. Aiden didn't permit her to walk, he picked her up and carried her easily in spite of his small size --- he was as short as Wolverine --- and he continued to soothe her gently in soft Siskan as they traveled. Once they arrived at the lab, they were greeted by a compliment of nurses and Henry was on hand, Fallen had called ahead as they landed so he would be ready for them. Logan had been notified of their arrival and was there as well with a posse of his men, but they were polite enough to linger in the background, waiting for Babette to be properly seen to.

She was put to bed and Henry immediately began running some tests. He had enough background information on both Kimble and Seth to do some comparison work and wanted to make sure Babette was okay. At the very least, he could give her something to make her more comfortable. He had plenty of tonics around for Kimble, never knowing when Remy's charge might have a breakdown.

Aiden paced nervously as Henry worked on his sister, a little disturbed to be surrounded by people he didn't know. Gambit was confident in this strange blue physician so he was as well, but he was still uncomfortable in this new environment. At first he lingered close by his Siskan sister, but soon realized he was just in the way and so retreated. He wandered deeper into the lab and away from all of the excitement, lured by the glowing yellow-green lights of the two holding cells located just a few feet beyond. Remy was ever watchful and followed him, smiling silently as he saw Aiden silently gasp in wonder when he peeked in one of the doors.

Aiden was looking in on Kimble as he slept. The pilot was in his padded cell, curled up in a blanket looking cute and small. He lay on his side, his hands curled up at his throat, that small smile still in place, Remy's comfort from a few short hours ago was still holding and he was sleeping comfortably. Kimble would always seem childlike as he slept, it was part of his natural innocence.

Aiden was momentarily breathless. So very long he had waited for this moment and his dreams had not done justice to the beauty before him. As Gambit had correctly remembered, Aiden was the Dreamer. He saw things in his dreams, things that might happen. He had dreamed of Kimble many times and knew that they were destined to meet. Once, long ago, Remy had sent him a photograph of Kimble, one of him smiling oh so shyly, an invitation there in his eyes. Aiden kept it with him always, it was in his pocket even now, lovingly wrapped in plastic to keep it safe from the rain. Many nights he had held that picture, touching it gently. It had carried him through some of the toughest moments in his life. In return for the photograph he'd sent a series of beautiful watercolor paintings, pictures of Siskan castles and fine landscapes. They were well received and given to Kimble, the pilot had loved them all and they were hung on his walls even now. Aiden couldn't believe he was finally here in the presence of the one he had seen so many times in the vaporous land of dreams. Surely all he had dreamed would now come to pass. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

"**Lu kay dict numerick edeszk**," Aiden whispered softly in a foreign tongue, glancing once to the left as if someone was there.

"What's dat?" Remy asked, unsure who Aiden was addressing. They were the only ones here. He wasn't surprised by the strange words, he had heard Aiden speak like this before. Remy guessed it was that weird language Aiden had favored back at the palace, the one no one else understood.

"So dat isz your Sziszkan, him?" Aiden responded instead, not exactly answering the question. He was regarding Remy now with those playful green eyes. "Disz isz Keemble?"

"Dat's 'im," Gambit replied with a smile of pride and amusement. He had wondered what Aiden's reaction was going to be when these two met. There was a lovely sound to the way Kimble's name rolled off of Aiden's tongue. He'd spoken it with such reverence, or perhaps, it was just his strange accent. "Dat's m' boy."

" 'E isz very beautiful. Aiden can szee why you come to Trishnar'sz 'ousze."

Gambit laughed in wry amusement when he saw Aiden's intense interest. The man couldn't tear his eyes away. He was looking at Kimble hungrily, an unexplained gleam in his eye. It was enough for Remy to consult his inner spirit. _What's dis I see?_

**_/ A Siskan in love,_ **Shi'ow-ri replied, a snicker in her voice. **_/ He is truly smitten. Can't you feel it?_**

Remy could. Aiden was vibrating intense interest, but something more. Just that glimpse of Kimble laying there had been enough to quicken his breath and flush his face. It was almost comical, the way Aiden's eyes had lit up. _'Ow could 'e possibly be in love wit Kimble? 'E don' even know 'im._

Shi'ow-ri just snickered at him. **_/ Are you really so sure? Kimble's memory is shattered. You know what he knows — what he knows only. Just because Kimble doesn't know Aiden doesn't mean Aiden doesn't know Kimble. /_**

Remy's eyes widened a bit at that. He was filled with conflicting emotions – compassion for Aiden, a little jealousy, but mostly concern and guardianship for Kimble. He didn't want his friend to be hurt. He didn't know Aiden well. He was no longer certain about Aiden's commitment to Babette, not with the way Aiden's whole body seemed to hunger now as he stared at Kimble's sleeping face. That gave Remy some hope. Aiden was strong and willful, unforgiving of those who did not accept him just as he was. While it led to some difficulty, it had other uses. Aiden wasn't about to be bullied and he carried a kind of self confidence that was hard to ignore. Kimble was in need of something like this, especially the way he had fallen so low. Perhaps this was the thing Gambit had been praying for. Kimble could use a dose of Aiden's confidence.

"Why isz 'e in dere an' not azsleep in your bed?" Aiden challenged without malice, breaking into Remy's thoughts and confirming the thief's memory of his directness. "Your shine, Aiden can szee dat ze two of you, you not juszt friendsz no more. Not like when you come to szee my Maszter. You take Aiden'z advicze, yesz?"

Remy's smile turned more shy and embarrassed. He would never be comfortable about direct inquiries regarding his sexual matters when they did not involve women. "Oui, me an' Kim... we 'adjust' our relationship, t'anks to you. It... it 'elped us bot' during a bad time."

"Szo why den isz 'e 'ere?" Aiden repeated with firm insistence. He was a bit perplexed by the situation he was presented with. He hadn't pegged Remy as the type of Master that would keep a Siskan locked up, he had thought quite the opposite, actually. Remy had always had an air of understanding that was sorely lacking from any other Master Aiden had known besides Trishnar.

Aiden could sense no real trouble from Kimble's sleeping body, its shine glimmering there for his preternatural eyes to see. It wasn't as sparkling blue as he would have expected from a contented Siskan, but it was calm enough to tell him Kimble wasn't resisting his confinement. Remy's shine, well that was something else entirely. First there was the sexual embarrassment, but that had been there when they first met and Aiden guessed it would always be that way with this strange human. After that came a recognizable evasion --- Remy was no longer in full possession of Kimble and wasn't sure how to answer. He was also angry and resentful of... what? When Remy began to answer the question, the response came as no surprise. This hadn't been Gambit's idea and he was pissed about it.

" 'Cause 'e need to be. Someone came in, tryin' to take 'is Angel, someone from Jael, sorta like what 'appen wit you guys. Dey didn't come in guns blazin' like they done at yo' place, but dey got in just de same. Dey found someone Kim use' to know, used her to get past Kim's defenses. She got in real close, lured Kim wit some plasma. Once ol' Kim figured out what de deal was, well 'e got a little angry 'bout it. Went into defense mode and 'e kill 'er dead. De folks 'ere took it kinda 'ard. Dey scared of 'im."

" 'E kill 'er? 'Ow?"

Remy just grinned. " 'E a Channeler among many t'ings."

Aiden nodded knowingly. " 'E usze ze szword?"

"Yup."

All the Siskans in the Game had both a color and a Title. Kimble had a purple Mark, making him a Rogue. A Rogue's powers were not so clearly defined, but one of Kimble's known powers was Channeling, the official name for his little sword trick. Aiden had a color and a title as well. Somewhere under that gaudy orange shirt was a tattoo just like Kimble's, only a pale blue instead of purple. Remy had heard Trishnar call Aiden a Receiver. When Remy had asked what that meant, Trishnar wouldn't say, only that his power had something to do with energy. Perhaps Remy was now in a position to find out. He didn't ask just yet, Aiden was speaking.

"Good for 'im," Aiden crowed, standing a little taller now with the cocky confidence Gambit had remembered so well. It was a reminder that Aiden could be hard to handle himself at times. "Jael will learn ze 'ard way not to messz wit usz. Your friendsz, zey do not undersztand disz?"

"Non. Dey got a little freaked out."

Aiden snorted arrogantly. "Szo what? You ze Maszter of 'im. What you care what dey t'ink?"

Remy scowled, feeling a familiar tension. When Remy had first come to Trishnar's, he'd been confronted with Aiden's directness. Aiden was stubborn and seemed to have a certain sympathy towards Kimble even then. He was the one who had given Gambit a gentle shove out the door, thinking Kimble had been left alone too long even during the short week Remy had visited. Gambit had gone there seeking knowledge and once he'd been educated, Aiden seemed to want that information put to use immediately. It was just as well, the lessons Remy had learned there had been very important and went a long way towards helping Kimble. Now, Gambit was once more faced with Aiden's direct manner and concern for Kimble. He would have to be thoughtful in his responses. He wanted Aiden to understand things here. This was not Trishnar's palace where things were so simple.

"Dis a structured place, cher. We got laws 'ere, rules. Gotta live by dem to keep de peace. De invader could 'ave been taken care of wit'out a killin'."

Aiden's face crinkled in a sneer. "Once ze bad one'z come in, zey got no rightsz. Fuck dem! Zey de one aszkin' for whatever zey get back, dem."

Gambit was too tired for this. He could sense Aiden's hatred of the Game and his readiness for violence. As much as he was happy to talk with Aiden, Remy just didn't want to deal with it right now. "Non, killin' can't be de only way. Look, we worry 'bout dis another day, eh? Don' worry 'bout Kim. Gonna take 'im out in de mornin', let 'im sun. 'E'll be better den."

Aiden scowled, not really happy with that answer, but too tired himself to argue about it.

"Excuse me," came a rough, gravelly voice, startling both Aiden and Remy from their thoughts. Logan had come up quietly and shown an odd sense of politeness in his interruption. "Remy, you know you can't just waltz folks in and out of here without bein' checked out," he continued, his voice even and not argumentative in spite of his words. He was looking at Aiden oddly, his perceptive eyes taking in the Siskan's split lip and the bruises on his hands.

Remy cocked his head in wonder at Logan's unusual tact. He'd expected a more boisterous complaint. "Logan, dis is Aiden. 'E and Babette Siskans bot'. Dey from dat group down in N'awlins I tol' you about."

Wolverine nodded with a slight smile. "Trishnar's kids."

"Dat's right."

"So you guys made it out," Wolverine commented, looking into Aiden's pale green eyes.

"Two of usz. Jael take ze reszt," Aiden replied wearily. "We managed to sztay out of moszt of ze fight. Waszn't about to let Jael take usz. 'E would never love usz."

Logan grunted in response, familiar with this desire of Siskans to be loved. It was Kimble's primary weakness. It made him curious about this Siskan, if he was going to be as weak and childish as Kimble. Something about his posture told him no. This Siskan was too confident. Aiden was looking at him boldly with a squint that had become familiar to the feral mutant. He knew his shine was bright, but it never failed to fascinate him how Seth and Kimble would look on him like this.

Aiden extended his hand and Logan took it. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Aiden use his empathic power to 'read' him. He'd never felt a jolt of Kundatesh like this before, though he knew enough about Siskans now to recognize it for what it was. It was warm and pleasant like an unexpected touch from a loved one. Feeling slightly warm, he retreated without backing away.

"We got some questions that need answers. I'd appreciate it if you came with me."

Remy wasn't sure how Aiden was going to react, he could be stubborn and arrogant, but the Siskan merely nodded and made to follow. "Take care of my Babette," he said to Remy as he passed.

"Absolument, cher," Gambit replied, letting his fingers brush Aiden's just slightly. He passed a vibration of reassurance, but had the idea that Aiden didn't really need it. Aiden was cooperating because he wanted to, not because Wolverine intimidated him in any way. Remy watched them go then turned back to Kimble, looking in on the pilot's sleeping face.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Logan walked out onto the blacktop of the back parking lot, closely following Aiden. Two of his men had come up with him and spread out, trying not to look too obvious. Logan was taking no chances with any of the Siskans, not any more. He let Aiden go once outside and watched as the Siskan walked a few paces away from him. Aiden slid his shirt from his body in a slow sensual movement, flexing his muscles and stretching. Even from this distance, Logan could see that Aiden's body was covered in dark ugly bruises and thick red scars from cuts that had sealed shut, but not completely healed.

That small smile Aiden always wore grew wider as the first rays of the sun licked his shoulders. He stopped and stripped the rest of the way down, folding his clothes neatly. Logan was a bit nervous and uncomfortable at first with Aiden naked out in the open like that, but it was still quite early in the morning and with no one about, he decided to just let it go. It gave him a chance to look the guy over. Aiden's legs were just as cut and bruised as the rest of him, making Wolverine wonder just what kind of fight it had been. It marked the event of an ugly fight, one in which Logan guessed a normal human might not have survived. Aiden raised his arms over his head and cracked his back, loosening up. Logan watched, amused, as Aiden next began to exercise in slow, graceful Tai Chi movements, getting the most out of his morning.

Aiden had given Logan a lot to think about. Wolverine's interview with him had been very informative. Wading his way through Aiden's thick accent (_Why can't these guys talk like normal people, sheesh!_), Logan quickly learned more about Jael than he wanted. Jael had descended on Trishnar's house with a small army of super powered beings. They raided the house and almost destroyed Aiden as he unsuccessfully tried to protect his sister. Aiden described a fight in which he plowed his way through Jael's thugs, dragging Babette along with him until they were able to escape, making their way out the back way while the palace came down all around them.

The only reason Aiden had been successful in getting them out, he claimed, was because Jael had been too badly injured to pay that close attention to who was where. He'd had no idea where the Siskans had been housed inside the palace. Lucky for Aiden and his sister, they hadn't been in their regular rooms and had been far enough away from where Jael's men had first entered when the fight first began that they had gotten a head start on their escape.

The attack had been sudden and brutal, with Jael's alphas storming the palace and wrecking everything, a clear violation of the rules. Aiden saw what was happening but was powerless to stop it. Determined not to be sent to such a vile Master, Aiden grabbed Babette and they ran, bringing as many of the power cubes with them as they could find in order to stay alive.

All of these facts made Logan think some. Didn't Remy say the Siskans would be compelled to turn themselves over? As part of the rules of the Game, Aiden was supposed to turn himself over, but he had violated all of that by fleeing instead. What the consequences were to that no one knew, but Aiden could care less. His attitude was one of "fuck the Game and everyone in it". His will was strong. Just how much of a pain in the ass was he going to be before all this was over? If he was anything like Kimble, it was probably going to be a lot.

This was not something Aiden said directly, Logan deduced it from the edges of things Aiden said. Aiden was not very talkative, something that made Wolverine naturally suspicious. He had an idea maybe Aiden wasn't telling the whole story. Not that it mattered, Wolverine had already sent Kennedy and a small crew down to the Big Easy to check out Aiden's story against any police reports that were filed. Something had to be on record, Aiden claimed the house had caught fire and was probably destroyed.

The few facts Aiden did give out were interesting enough. It seemed that the angels were more than just mere children. This news didn't surprise Logan much at all. He had always known Angel was different from other kids. She was abnormally bright and perceptive, more mature than her Guardian at times. What Logan hadn't liked was the news that Jael's mysterious new armor had somehow absorbed some kind of strange energy from Babette's child. The boy died in the process, not that Jael cared. He seemed to regard him as less than alive somehow, like he hadn't been real. How Babette had cried.

Aiden's voice shook as he spoke of this, but he remained tightly controlled, not wanting Logan to see his emotional weakness. Although the child was Babette's angel, Aiden had played a large role in his upbringing. He shed no tears, but it was clear the loss was devastating to him. What Logan hadn't called the guy on, just yet, was the nagging question – if Aiden was so busy getting out of the house, how did he know such details from the fight that had taken place so far away?

Wolverine had taken the time to check the backpack that Aiden had brought with him. The fact that Aiden had found time to grab some clothes and a large wad of money during an attack that was supposedly a surprise did little to ease his suspicions that he wasn't getting all the facts.

Aiden continued with his story. Because they were both badly wounded, the Siskans' power didn't last. Aiden had grabbed some cubes from the house as well and let Babette use his share of them, taking only enough Ristle to keep himself going. This was to explain why he was still so badly injured. They made their way to Westchester as fast as they could, looking for help.

Wolverine doubted Aiden was telling everything, but could only take him on faith for the moment. Like Kimble, he had no scent and was impossible to read below the surface image provided. What had struck Logan positively was Aiden's strength. After being around shy little Seth and the demented Kimble, it was refreshing to see a 'gram with both feet on the ground. He couldn't explain it, but Logan found himself liking this Siskan for reasons he couldn't exactly explain. It was just a feeling.

Logan covered all of his bases and had read the file on Aiden that Remy had made long ago. The details were slim and of little value. Aiden had been broken as Kimble had been and like the pilot, had shown signs of violent and anti-social behavior. He would meet Logan's eyes as he spoke, showing he was unafraid, but he was haunted and guarded, his posture submissive. More than once Aiden had looked away after a difficult question, as if seeking advice from someone who simply wasn't there. It was an oddity, but not something that gave Wolverine any concern simply because Aiden did eventually respond.

It had been explained to Aiden that Logan was head of Security, a policeman as it were, and it would be in his best interests to cooperate. He didn't fight or argue, just answered all of Logan's questions in his soft voice, not always offering details until pressed. Later, he had asked to come outside when the sun rose. Logan had refused until Aiden told him that like Kimble, he needed the sun to recharge. Now he was out here, enjoying the sun and being very passive and quiet.

Wolverine turned as he heard the door to the landing platform open. Gambit had come up, helping a weak and groggy Kimble up the stairs. He was escorted by two more of Logan's crew, his displeasure from it marked by the scowl on his face as he watched them fan out once they got to the top. He'd had to beg and plead for the privilege of getting Kimble recharged and was furious that his wish had been granted only when he allowed the guards. The pilot had one of Henry's thick blankets wrapped around his shoulders and looked like refugee from a war camp. Remy was careful and practiced as he eased Kimble out onto the platform, giving Logan a look of irritated surprise when he noticed him there.

"Little early for you, ain't it, mon ami?"

"Seems these two fellas got more in common than just broken heads. Aiden charges up from the sun, too," Wolverine replied, jerking a thumb in Aiden's direction. He ignored Remy's obvious annoyance, not wanting to argue so early in the morning. Yes, Gambit had won the privilege of bringing Kimble out, but he'd won as well. Kimble was still to be detained in the Lab for observation. He would not be given free rein to travel in the Complex.

Remy grunted at Logan's comment about Aiden, not really surprised. He actually should have figured that out earlier. Each morning when he was at Trishnar's house, Aiden had been out with the sunrise, exercising as he was now. Gambit had assumed it was some kind of ritual, a cleansing mediation. It never occurred to him there was more than one reason for it. He took in the extent of Aiden's battered body without comment, though the sight of all that damage had been unsettling.

"Who's that?" Kimble mumbled next to Remy, blinking blearily at Aiden who had stopped his exercise to take in the new arrivals.

"Dat's Aiden. He a guest. Go on over an' say 'ello, d'accorde? I wanna talk wit Logan anyhow."

Kimble nodded and shuffled away. He slid the blanket from his shoulders, balling it up in his arms, and fanned out his wings, grateful for the warmth of the new sun, it was better than a hundred blankets. He made his way closer to Aiden as he'd been directed, his fogged out body simply moving along. At first he figured that Aiden was just another mutant simply hanging out, but it was working its way in that Aiden didn't look right. Aiden was naked, something the humans here never were. Naked and injured, his body was covered in bruises and recent scars from cuts. A quick read of Aiden's shine showed that it was a swirling sparkling blue and gold. This newcomer was happy out here in the sun and curious about him as well. Why was some bruised guy out here naked? And was that a tattoo on his chest?

Kimble finally closed the distance, watching as Aiden sat down next to his clothes, his legs folded neatly in front of him. Aiden had been forced to sit, actually. The sight of Remy's handsome pilot Siskan had robbed him of his breath and made his legs weak. Kimble was even more beautiful than he had seemed the night before, so lovely walking over here with the sun gleaming off of his bright white skin. Kimble's hair was long and shiny as it blew about in a the light morning breeze, a dark compliment to his alabaster body. Aiden had never seen a male pilot in the flesh before and the man walking over to him was magnificent in spite of being so weak and undercharged. His large purple Mark was brilliant against that fine white skin and spoke of mysteries begging to be explored. Aiden felt something then he hadn't felt in a long time, a tug at his heart, a shimmer of destiny speaking to him. He shook his head, hoping the spell would pass. He was here to look after Babette, nothing more. That and to fulfill a mission he had kept private to himself. No amount of arm twisting would get him to reveal his true reason for coming here, not before he was ready.

"Hey," Kimble mumbled sleepily as he crouched down and held out his hand. The blanket tumbled to his feet, but he didn't notice. Up close now, he could see the tattoo on Aiden's chest more clearly. _I must be hallucinatin', _he reasoned. _It looks like mine, only a pale blue._ _Why would somebody else have a tattoo like mine?_

" 'Allo, I am Aiden," the newcomer answered with a playful smile, taking Kimble's hand and shaking it. Aiden could see that Kimble's being low on power had made him unable to grasp the obvious about himself. He didn't elaborate, it was more fun to let Kimble discover the answers to his questions by himself.

Kimble gasped and his eyes widened in shock and surprise as the skin to skin contact tumbled information into his slow and clouded mind. He'd gotten an answer to his question.**_ / He's a Siskan 'gram like me!_**

Kimble had an inner voice just as Remy did. Unlike Gambit, that voice had always been there for him and he never questioned its presence any more than he questioned his ability to see or smell. It was a sense like all the others he possessed. He never gave it a name, but listened to it just the same. It was speaking to him now -- **_/ He's a 'gram, yes. And like you in more than one way. He's Siskan, but he also has the power. /_**

Kimble's memory was a jumbled mess, especially the further back you went. His time on Siska where he'd been made was the vaguest of all. He did have memories of others like himself, other Siskan Courtesans, but those 'grams had been normal and not empathic like himself. Aiden was the first Lushna-esk Siskan he'd ever met. Kimble knew that these special 'grams like himself existed, but only because Remy had told him so. There had been times that he wondered if Gambit had told him there were others out there just so he wouldn't feel so all alone in his strangeness. It seemed he'd just gotten his proof. The idea of it almost floored him.

"I'm -- I'm ---Kimble. Yer- yer a 'gram! A 'gram like me!" he managed to gasp in a reckless jumble of words.

Aiden laughed, amused by the whole thing. He didn't allow Kimble to release his hand but let slip a small sip of his powerful Kundatesh, his eyes seeming to seek some kind of recognition that didn't seem to be forthcoming. "Yesz, disz isz szo."

Again, Kimble's eyes widened in shock as he felt that power course right through him in a ripple of luscious heat and sparkling happiness. He wavered forward and staggered to one knee, rocked as more information came with it, this time with its own voice. **_/ Not juszt any Sziszkan Courteszan, me. I'm szpecial. Szpecial like you. Can you feel it? Can you feel disz?_**

Kimble couldn't speak, he was trembling too badly. He'd heard this kind of voice before, sure. It had come from Remy, but it had never been so clear nor so strong. It was compelling, demanding all of his attention. From the corner of his eye he saw Logan take a step towards him, his shine clouding up with potential anger as his protection gears whirled into overdrive. As much as Wolverine disliked him, he would not see him come to harm.

Before Logan took his next step, Remy reached out and grasped his shoulder, holding him in place. "Let dem be."

Wolverine grumbled softly and backed down. He would wait and see what happened next.

Kimble jerked himself back into control. He didn't feel threatened in any way, only just terribly surprised. He didn't want Logan to interfere with this new amazing discovery and so released Aiden's hand and sat down on his ass before he could fall. He was grateful that Aiden was being so passive about all this, he made no move at all to assist but watched Kimble move with a wry kind of amusement. Clearly he was more than aware of how his power had affected Kimble.

Kimble finally got himself settled down, glancing back over his shoulder once to see that Logan had backed down. His shine was still swirling, though. Kimble figured the best thing to do was talk. He knew Logan would be able to hear him, so he simply tried to sound as unfazed as possible.

"Well, what do ya know 'bout that? You gots the power like I do!"

"You could szay dat, yesz," Aiden replied, that smile never dimming a bit. His eyes had brightened with Kimble's odd catchphrase, finding some kind of amusement in it he didn't comment on.

Kimble was still rambling, trying to work this out. "An'- an' ya takes the plasma from the sun jus' like me, too."

"Yesz. Disz isz good, non? Now we don' need nobody but ourszelvez, usz. No cubesz. We free."

Kimble laughed at that. He'd never really thought about it that way. "Where didja comes from?"

"New Orleansz. Aiden met your Remy many year ago. Make good friendsz, usz. Coupla daysz ago, trouble come to me and my Maszter. Jael come and play ze sztupid Game. 'E wreck everyt'ing, 'urt ze onesz around me. Aiden 'ave a choice, sztay wit Jael or run asz far asz 'e could. Didn' 'ave to t'ink too long on dat one, juz didn' 'ave no placze to go, eh? Zen Aiden remember 'isz old friend. Come to Remy for 'elp."

"Remy looks after evrabody," Kimble commented absently, rolling over what Aiden had said. The new discoveries were coming a mile a minute, almost more than his brain could handle. It had never occurred to him that he had the option of running. He'd always thought that once the Master was thrown down, a Siskan was forced to go with the winner. The idea of it filled him with a strange sense of hope. It wasn't diminished by his observation of Aiden's surface damage, he'd seen the bruises and cuts almost immediately but was too polite to ask about them. He knew now the sun would heal them like it healed his own wounds, but it would take a couple of days.

"Yesz, Remy isz very good to 'ave around, non? Not like many othersz Aiden knowsz."

Kimble laughed softly as he found himself relaxing, lulled into peace by the gentleness of Aiden's voice. "You talks like Remy does, only different."

"Yesz. Aiden 'asz been many placesz, me," the newcomer replied with another accented laugh. "Szeen many t'ings. Szometimez dey sztay in my head and zen I put zem on paper. Did you like my paintingsz? My casztlesz?"

Kimble laughed. "They wuz from you? Remy didn't ever really say. I likes them very much. Still gots them on my wall."

Aiden nodded, pleased and flattered now. He, too, liked the sound of Kimble's voice. He'd heard an accent very much like this before and it brought back memories of comfort and happiness. It pleased him to hear it again and his shine sparkled happily.

Kimble saw it and it warmed him even if he didn't know the reason. It made him happy just to be with someone who was so obviously pleased to have him near. It didn't stop him from asking his next question, there was so much he wanted to know. "How come ya takes the plasma? I gots melted," he asked, shivering a little from remembered pain. It hadn't been a joyful experience.

"Aiden wasz shot by a plaszma gun. Disz de firsz' time 'e wasz melted. Ze szecond wasz much worsze. Made ze plaszma look like a backwash from a Trandin' Muzla. Wasz terrible, jusz terrible."

"What's a Muzla?" Kimble asked with a snicker. Aiden was speaking of things he hadn't experienced. "I ain't gots no clue what yer talkin' 'bout."

Aiden laughed at Kimble's innocence and bright eyes. Kimble was very vibrant for a 'gram, reminding him of his precious Babette. Not all empathic 'grams were equal, it seemed like the more damaged they got, the more alive they became. He loved Kimble's pale blue eyes and teasing smile, so much like his own. He could see how this one might be dangerous to his heart, it would be so easy to fall in love with the real thing, not just an image from a dream.

"De Muzla isz szome kinda big fuckin' man, like a bear. Zey 'ave many fur an' clawsz. Luv to fight in Gamesz. He wuz Aiden'sz Maszter for a time. Luv to fuck, 'e did. Ze backwash asz big asz de man...too big. Luv to fuck, luv to hit an' bite. Disz not szo good. Good t'ing Aiden didn' sztay long, me. Waszn't much fun," Aiden replied. His voice was contrary to his words, jaunty and light. He was curious about Kimble and was happy to have this quiet moment to speak with him.

"You been melted more'n once?" Kimble asked in a stunned whisper. He found Aiden hopelessly fascinating. It was strange to sit here and talk to one of his own kind. It awoke a strong desire to know more of himself, something he had avoided all these years. He could have pressed Remy for every scrap the thief had learned, but he'd been much too fearful of anything that had to do with the Game, it frightened him too much. Now, that fear was dying quickly, burned out and replaced by a strange kind of magical wonder. He wanted to know Aiden well.

Aiden wasn't like the other 'grams he'd met before, at least not the ones he could remember. Aiden was like a real person, not so "programmed" and artificial. He loved the sleepy look of his light green eyes and long blonde lashes. It made him want to reach out and touch him. Made him want to do more than that.

"Yesz," Aiden replied to Kimble's question, lowering his eyes for the first time. He'd showed no emotions other than playful, happy curiosity until now. Now he showed pain. "T'ree timesz. Disz why Aiden szo broken."

"Yer broken?" Kimble asked tentatively, feeling sympathetic. Being melted was the worst thing that he'd ever felt. He couldn't imagine it happening more than once to anybody.

"I wasz," Aiden replied, raising his eyes and throwing off the pain from old wounds. It had happened long ago and truthfully, he was over it now. It was carried in the confidence of his voice. "Ze Gamesz Maszter fix me. Remy did not tell you? 'E come to szee Trishnar many year ago an' Aiden szpeak to 'im dere. Aiden tell 'im not to be szcare of 'isz Sziszkan, dat you would not be broken for all time if 'e juszt luv you. 'E isz very good, non? 'E make luv szo very nize, not like moszt humansz. Aiden enjoy 'im very much, me."

Kimble frowned, suddenly upset. Long ago Remy had said something about being with others who had the Kundatesh. Remy had been skimpy with the details and Kimble hadn't fully understood what that had meant until now. The intimacy they had shared told him that Remy had never given himself over to another man besides himself, or at least it had certainly seemed so from the delightful way Remy had reacted to his touch. Now he felt a nagging uncertainty. He felt jealous.

Aiden laughed softly, sensing it. "Don' worry. Aiden didn' break 'im in for you, not too much. 'E wasz afraid of Aiden like disz, szo Aiden chanje. 'E make 'imszelf a woman, den 'e get' isz way."

Kimble relaxed a bit, letting go of his jealousy. He was still special, still the only man Remy had ever given himself to. "You kin still shifts? The Games Master said I cain't do that no more. Wuz too broken."

"Aiden 'asz two skinsz, dat'sz all dat'sz left. All 'e needsz, huh? Only t'ing isz, Aiden cannot make ze clothesz, muszt wear ze real onesz. It'sz juszt asz well. Szometimesz, de beszt momentsz come when we undressz, hmm?"

Kimble smiled at his flirtatious joke, puzzled by this strange visitor. He was curious about Aiden, he hadn't seen another Siskan hologram since Zander had been deliberately damaged by the Clan so long ago and none of them had been empathic. It made all the difference in the world. Aiden was looking at him with unveiled curiosity and delight, his eyes unabashedly roaming over his pilot's body. Aiden apparently liked what he saw, he was visibly aroused and his body movements indicated he wanted Kimble to know it.

Kimble was unused to the attention but pleasantly surprised, he had to hunt down male companionship if he wanted it. Even then, it was rare and painfully hard to come by, so when offered, not refused. More than that, was the strange concept that another Siskan would be interested in him in this way. Kimble's memories of Siska were jumbled, but in all the time of his service there, he'd only had human clients. The Siskans there never touched one another, it simply never occurred to them. Kimble had been an oddity among his own kind, an empathic Courtesan kept separate. Even if it had occurred to him to try, the other 'grams most likely would have rejected his advances. Here now was something new. Not only did Kimble find himself in the company of another Siskan, this Siskan was empathic like himself and very much desiring the contact Kimble so much wanted to give. Emboldened, Kimble reached out to touch Aiden's face, confused once more by the intensity of the contact. He was getting more information than he was used to. He could sense Aiden's curiosity but also his intense sexual desire. He was drawn by it like a moth to a flame. Aiden didn't stop him when he leaned in close and kissed him.

---------------

"Why does he do that?" Logan complained. In spite of his words, he was a bit mesmerized by the kiss. Kimble had been slow and tentative, then became explorative and sensual when Aiden did not resist. Logan wasn't sure he'd ever seen two men kiss like that. It was as if they'd been lovers all their lives, far more erotic than he had ever seen so openly like this. He couldn't help but flush a little.

"What?" Remy asked as if in surprise. He'd noted the strange swirling of Wolverine's shine and was amused by it.

"He just met the guy and he's all over him! I mean, what ever happened to dating?" Logan complained in exasperation, hiding his discomfort with surly words. He'd been curious himself what these two were going to do when they met, but he hadn't counted on such a sexual display so early. Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow Aiden to undress completely without comment. He hoped they weren't planning on fucking right out here in the open. That would be more than he wanted to see.

Gambit was laughing at his reaction. "Dat is dating to dese Siskans. You should 'ave seen dem at Trishnar's. Gambit 'ad no time to breathe, y'all," he joked with a laugh. He was amused by Kimble's behavior. He was curious what these two would do when they had met face to face and had a chance to talk. "All Trishnar's 'grams kiss like dat. Dat's 'ow dey say 'allo. All dese Siskans are frisky."

"Funny how that didn't make it into yer report. I pulled yer file before I was talkin' with Aiden."

"Yeah, well some t'ing's Gambit t'inks are private."

Wolverine grinned at him playfully and teased, "You and Aiden ever...you know?"

Remy smiled and shook his head, humored by Logan's curiosity. He wasn't entirely dishonest when he replied, "Not like dat. 'E change to girl jus' for me, comprenez? 'E 'ave two skins, de male, de female. 'E de one to tell Gambit dat Kimble could be saved an' I guess 'e wanted to prove it so 'e jumped me. Aiden was suppose' to be in worse condition dan Kimble was. 'E was okay den, 'e seem okay now."

"He seems okay, but?" Logan questioned, hearing some hesitation in Remy's voice.

Gambit shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. " 'E a bit rough wit me, not like de others. Not so easy wit 'is words, eh? Got a temper. Trishnar say 'e was violent once when someone break into de 'ouse. 'E can make de spikes like Kimble does. Jus' sayin' mebbe we keep an eye on 'im, dat's all."

Kimble was a creature of many talents. The same way he could conjure a sword out of thin air, he could also create spikes, crystalline icicles, that could be tossed like weapons. It was an extension of his telekinetic power and one that Remy had learned that Aiden shared. This ability didn't automatically mean that violence would follow in Aiden's wake, but caution would be on order.

Logan grumbled and relaxed, but took a moment to note, "See you ain't usin' yer cane. Seems to me that ya healed up pretty quick. Maybe you was just usin' that broken leg of yours fer attention."

"It's still sore, just don't think about it much," Gambit replied with an offhand shrug.

"Uhm, hmm," Logan grunted and let it drop. He hadn't expected anything else, really. Like most of the team, Remy had learned to deal with pain, they all had. As much as their world was filled with ugliness and violence, no one wanted to be left behind when the team got sent out. More than once Henry had to force someone to stand down, usually behind a wall of protest. Remy would probably be okay so long as he wasn't pushed into a fight. If they were lucky, Jael would take his time and give them all a chance to heal and regroup. He just hoped that Aiden and Babette's presence here wouldn't bring that to a head sooner rather than later.

The short distance away, the two Siskans continued to get acquainted.

"You kissz nize, you," Aiden said, smiling. He brushed Kimble's face and was pleased when the pilot smiled back at him.

"It's hard fer me ta find guys that wants ta play out here. Most of the folks here, they thinks it's bad. Sometimes I wonder if they's right."

"Why you szay disz? Doesn't your Maszter give you luv? I szee 'isz touch on you," Aiden asked, losing some of his earlier happiness. For the first time he noticed things about Kimble he hadn't before – his submissive posture and the way he was always looking over his shoulder at Logan's men. Clearly this Siskan was under pressure, human pressure to conform. He'd felt this before himself and it made him angry.

Kimble was speaking now, "Ain't gots no Master fer real. Remy's my friend. That's all he ever wuz. He gots Molly now for his Mistress an' he don't love me like that no more. He's happy with her now."

"You 'ave no Maszter?" Aiden asked in surprise. This was something his dear friend Remy had omitted last night --- well not exactly omitted, more like didn't quite explain. The news explained some of Remy's discomfort with Kimble's confinement and why Remy hadn't forced the issue of his release. Aiden was unable to hide the smile of pleasure there. With no Master, Kimble was free just as he was. Free to be loved.

"Well, I gots my Angel. She's my Mistress, or as close ta one as I gots. I takes care of her."

"Your Anjel?" Aiden asked in confusion. First Kimble had said he wasn't owned, and then he said he was. The pilot wasn't making sense.

"She's a kid I rescued. I takes care of her now cuz she's still so small, she's only seven. She's my angel, my Mistress," Kimble explained. No, he hadn't forgotten last night's ugly conversation with Karen. He was holding Remy to his promise that all would be well if he was quiet and good. Now with the sun warm on his back and this strange new friend in front of him, he was feeling optimistic and very, very happy. Everything was going to be fine.

Aiden nodded at Kimble's statement without surprise, doing a little better than Kimble at processing new information quickly. Of course he had something to relate to, the situation Kimble described was similar to Babette and David. David was not her Master, but he'd absorbed all of her time and cares. Aiden said nothing of poor little David's demise, not wanting to upset Kimble and ruin their conversation.

As he had tried to digest what Kimble had told him, Aiden had been disappointed to learn that Kimble had in fact passed hands and was owned after all, but then he thought about it. He found himself relieved that Kimble's Mistress was so very young, it meant he would not have to ask her for permission if he wanted to use Kimble for sex -- and he'd wanted Kimble from first sight, that was a fact. Aiden had lived in Siskan society long enough to have some of the rules still in his mind. If Kimble's Mistress had been an adult, it would be impolite to use Kimble without being asked, it was an unspoken rule. Most often, the permission was formality, the owners of Siskans often shared since the Siskans were so insatiable. Just to be clear about just how free for use Kimble really was, Aiden said, "You cannot lay wit 'er. She juszt a child."

Kimble himself had never grown up with the use of formal Siskan rules. He wasn't thinking about Master/Siskan protocols when he simply shrugged casually and said, "I knows that. I takes my love where I kin finds it, that's all. I don't want no commitments. Just a nice good time, that's all," he finished firmly, establishing his own boundaries. He hoped he was making himself clear. The attraction between them was mutual and Kimble hoped to have the chance to act on it, but wouldn't cross his own borders. No one stays, no one falls in love with him, that was it. He was just laying the groundwork early as he had with anyone who'd shown an interest in him since he'd come to the Complex.

Aiden shrugged, accepting Kimble's rules without a care. He believed they had come from Kimble's pressured life here and maybe they could be worked around. They weren't all that far from his own boundaries. He was attracted, sure, but he could also walk away. He was Aiden and Aiden was always in charge of Aiden, no one else. At least he wouldn't have to ask for permission to play with Kimble, they could play at any time, always a treat. He smiled at Kimble, showing his positive reception. "Aiden 'asz no plansz, me. 'E juszt coasztin', neh? Takesz what comesz."

Kimble nodded, happy that they seemed to understand one another. Of course, there was always the problem of timing. He wasn't that free, not right now. He looked over at Logan's men. Two of them had been there when he'd come up -- escorts for Aiden, not himself. "They lockin' you up, too?"

"Yesz. Aiden don' care. 'E know ze game. Play nize den zey let Aiden walk around a bit. Beszidesz no 'arm in bein' in a szmall szpace, 'szpecially if you wit me, eh?"

Kimble smiled shyly at Aiden's flirtations, they reminded him of himself, or who he had once been long ago. He was liking Aiden's company more than he liked to admit. He was expecting more protests from within at the thought of a new and potentially hazardous friendship, but the voices there were oddly silent.

"We Sziszkansz got to sztay together, non?" Aiden continued. "We look out for ourszlevesz, usz."

Thinking of the past few days, Kimble couldn't help but comment bitterly, "I ain't done such a bang up job of that lately."

"Dat'z causze you alone. Now dere'z me an' Babette. De t'ree of usz gonna be beszt friendz."

"Who's Babette?"

"She come in wit me. She isz our sziszter. Jael took 'er anjel," Aiden replied without elaborating. He still didn't want to upset his new friend. "Now she terrible szad. Mebbe de two of usz can make 'er szmile again."

"I'll helps ya, shure," Kimble offered. How could he not? He identified with Babette even if they hadn't met yet. He wasn't sure where Aiden got the bizarre idea that they were all related, but he liked the sound of it all the same. Besides, the idea of spending any kind of time with Aiden sounded like great fun. He couldn't believe his good fortune. Two new Siskans here for him to get to know! His shine was sparkly bright with excitement.

Back by the guard shack, Logan rolled his eyes in exasperation. "They look very cute,"

Remy laughed, "You don' approve?"

"What I don't approve of is all these Siskans running around stabbing people. What if Kimble had been wrong?"

" 'E wasn't. Mary was bad news. Jael sent 'er to look for Angel. Soon enough, 'e will figure out where we are. Gonna 'ave to be ready, boss. Jael ain't no lightweight. He knows where we at now, he won't wait too long."

Logan didn't argue, just looked down when his beeper went off. He read the message quickly and grunted before looking across to the two Siskans. "Time ta pack it up, boys."


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Kimble and Aiden were taken back down to the Med-Lab, escorted by Remy, Logan and the guards that had been up there with them. While the Siskans were warming in the sun, Remy had given the Professor a quick call, getting the details on just what Kimble's new terms of confinement were going to be. It had been decided that Kimble would not be kept locked up all day, but he would be allowed to roam the Lab during the day and locked up in his cell at night. Logan would have guards there in place to make sure the Siskan complied with the rules. Kimble didn't argue, he had more freedom and a new friend to play with.

Charles and Logan agreed that Aiden was to be kept in the Lab as well, Babette needed his attention and it was simply better to keep all the Siskans in one place.

Once he was returned down below, Kimble was introduced to Babette, Aiden's companion. He was just as fascinated by her as he'd been Aiden, but their meeting was subdued and brief. The conversation was short, it was clear that the girl was still deeply distressed and not in the mood for company.

Kimble did not understand the depth of Babette's misery until it was carefully explained to him that her angel had been like his own, a living child. That child had been stolen from her and brutally murdered for the hidden power within him, a power that just might be inside Angel as well if these two children were in fact of the same ilk. The telling of this horrible act had to be done, it was inevitable that Kimble would find out. It was best to get it over with quickly and deal with whatever Kimble's inevitable reaction was going to be.

As expected, the pilot's response was immediate and loud. Kimble instantly began to panic, bursting into tears of fright and shouting angry demands for his child to be brought to him immediately, his current isolation be damned. Not wanting to upset Babette any further, Remy quickly dragged him off, whispering soft reassurances in his ear to quiet him as he had done last night. "Nuthin' bad is gonna 'appen to Angel, cher. If anyt'ing, you've proven dat y'self!"

"She cain't die! Not likes that!" Kimble whimpered through a twisted snarl, his emotions running wild. He was swiftly growing out of control as he began to shout, "I won't lets Jael take her!"

Remy acted quickly, he stood behind Kimble and pulled the Siskan right up against himself, squeezing his arms around him as both a shield and restraints, ignoring the stares of Logan and his guards. Gambit was always a bit self conscious whenever Kimble went a little crazy. He was often forced to resort to strong physical contact to calm him, the vibrations of comfort he used to soothe the Siskan just seemed to work better that way. Kimble had to be touched for the maximum effect. It always looked kinda bad, like something overtly sexual to the uninitiated. Something that some humans didn't understand since they were both men. His arms were now around Kimble, squeezing him tightly and making the Siskan feel small, a tactic that usually helped calm Kimble down quickly. It didn't always look right to one who didn't understand and the offhand looks from observers sometimes made Remy uncomfortable. He was on display now as he coaxed Kimble into some semblance of calm.

One of the guards in particular made Gambit feel especially uncomfortable. Rogue had been called down for guard duty in the Lab itself today, and her green eyes seemed to bore right through him. He knew she would always blame Kimble for the death of their relationship. Remy had been forever changed by Kimble's impact on his life, so it might be true, but he'd come to believe that he and Rogue had been doomed from the start. They both had issues with trust, issues that had never been resolved. Gambit turned his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend and tried to focus on the pilot shaking in his grasp.

"Nuthin's gonna 'appen to Angel. She safe 'ere. Trishnar didn' know what was comin', we do. You got over five 'undred mutants livin' 'ere. No way Jael gonna get in 'ere. It just can't 'appen."

"I wants her! I wants ta see m' Angel! I gots ta sees her right now!" Kimble shrieked, his panic not fading in the least by Remy's words. He hadn't seen his daughter in four days and simple words of comfort were not going to be anywhere near good enough.

"She in school, you know dat," Gambit explained. He was in pain, hurt by Kimble's vibrations of hysteria. It took all of his will to control both his own pain and Kimble's fright with a soothing vibration of his own. His voice was steady, betraying none of his struggle as he spoke. "You pull 'er outta class, she gonna get all scared. She already worried sick 'bout you, don't add dis to her fears already, hien? After she gets outta class, I'll bring 'er down."

"I needs ta sees her now!" Kimble demanded in a razor sharp scream, his grip so tight he was bruising Remy's arms. "Right fuckin' now! Now! Now! I means it!"

Remy did not release his tight hold on the Siskan, but continued to talk to him in a calm, level voice. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to get out of this, it was bad enough he'd snuck two strange Siskans down here in the night, he doubted he would be able to conjure another miracle like getting Angel down here without a struggle against the powers that be. Remy had a strong voice, but he was not in charge here. "She in class wit five of Logan's guys up dere. She gonna be okay."

Kimble wasn't listening. Already his eyes had moved away to the doors, his mind on escape. A low growl was beginning to leak out of chest, a precursor to Zander's possible return. "Let me sees her!"

Gambit wasn't about to let Zander grab the chance to take hold. He chose a different tack and used his wits to form a compromise. "Don't even t'ink about t'rowin' a fit in 'ere, buddy. You in enough trouble already. Look, how 'bout we call her up? You talk to 'er, but don' get 'er all upset, d'accorde? Promise me!"

Remy's eyes served to Logan, demanding compliance with his promise and he got the nod he was seeking. He was relieved to see that Wolverine was backing him up on this play, relieved to see that teammates were not that heartless.

Kimble finally calmed some at Remy's proposal and wiped at his eyes. "All right. I promise."

From habit, Remy took out his cell phone, but the pilot became more agitated, not wanting to use the device. Kimble had grown used to the phone, but only the video phone. Something about being able to see who he was speaking to, it frightened him less. Remy nodded and moved Kimble to the video phone display in the lab and dialed up the extension for the school.

Kimble fidgeted nervously, now biting on a fingernail in a familiar Seth like fashion. He was painfully conscious of Aiden hovering nearby and was a little embarrassed by his outburst. He was just as self conscious as Remy, most humans found his emotional displays embarrassing and were made uncomfortable by them. It didn't stop him from acting out if he was upset enough, it just made him feel ugly and dirty afterwards. If Aiden was embarrassed, he gave no sign. In fact, the newcomer seemed unfazed by Kimble's display of emotion, he simply stayed out of the way and watched as Remy handled the pilot.

Kimble next closed his eyes and relaxed deeply as he felt a strong vibration of peace and comfort wash over him. He was grateful for it, he could think a little more clearly now. At first he thought it was coming from Gambit, but he felt the thief shift in surprise and move to look across the room. Kimble opened his eyes, realizing the vibration had come from Aiden. The newcomer was aware of Remy's struggle to keep Kimble in control and had offered some assistance of his own.

**_/ Thanks,_** Kimble sent in return, a sad smile fluttering across his lips.

**_/ Don' be szcared. You 'ave friendz 'ere. More dan Babette 'ad when Jael come. No 'arm will come to your Anjel,_** Aiden replied, his soft green eyes smiling with sympathy.

Remy was speaking now behind the pilot, talking over Kimble's shoulder to Angel's teacher over the video phone. He was talking, but his eyes were on Aiden, his relieved smile a show of thanks for Aiden's thoughtfulness. A moment later and Angel was there on the screen, beaming her magnificent smile up at Kimble. "Daddy!"

"Hey, baby doll," he replied, doing his best not to cry. He reached out and pawed at the screen, wanting so much to be there for real. "Whatch'all doin' t'day?"

"We're making a wooden doll house in art class!" she answered happily, her enthusiasm hard to contain. "I get to paint the outside!"

"Well, then they chose the vera best girl fer the job. Yous the best painter in that whole class."

"Does this mean I can come see you?" Angel asked, her eyes hopeful as she looked over Kimble's shoulder at Remy. She'd had no visits with her father since the Mary disaster and she was hoping for something now. Still, she he knew the score, most decisions were out of her father's hands. It was up to Uncle Remy to fight for them.

"Remy's gonna come git ya after class an' bring ya down," Kimble blurted out, one hand grasping Gambit's in an unspoken threat. He had to see his child, he had to. He couldn't contain the rising tide of Zander's anger and he made sure Remy could feel it.

"For more than a couple minutes?"

"Oui, chere," Remy responded in Kimble's place, speaking boldly about it even though he hadn't gotten authorization for anything. He didn't care. He was going to make this happen. Another nod from Logan made him relax.

"I can't wait. I love you, daddy."

"I loves ya, too," Kimble replied, his voice almost breaking. He shuddered, but felt Aiden's vibration come at him again, holding him up just as Remy's hands slid back over his shoulders. "I'll sees ya in a bit. Have fun."

" 'Bye, daddy."

" 'Bye."

Kimble clicked off and covered his face with his hands, turning into Remy for comfort as he began to bawl freely. He just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her, it was simply more than he could take. It was one thing to lose custody, she would always be right next door and within sight, it was quite another to have her gone forever, taken by the whims of a madman. Once more Gambit held Kimble tight, whispering soft Siskan and doing his best to calm him.

"Did he get permission from you?" Rogue asked Logan. Her boss had moved beside her as Kimble was being catered to and she was quick to point out the transgression.

"Nope, but I'm gonna allow it. Angel's upset. This's been real hard on her Besides, Kim ain't gonna be quiet unless he's sees her. It's only fair after what he's been told."

"Uh huh," Rogue grunted sarcastically.

Logan wasn't telepathic, but he was aware of the moods of others. He knew that Rogue wasn't really upset about Remy getting his way, it was the fact that Kimble seemed to have manipulated this whole thing. Rogue's resentment of the Siskan was strong, it would always color her judgement. It was also true that it seemed like Kimble did have a way of getting what he wanted, but in this case, Angel's need was too great for him to refuse. Having kids of your own did that to you. Logan found it hard to refuse her, especially since she didn't abuse the privilege. She wasn't spoiled.

"Keep an eye on things here, kid," Wolverine said to Rogue. "I got a crew down in New Orleans checkin' out Aiden's story. They're gonna be checkin' in soon. I've got some calls to make."

"Right, boss," she replied and folded her arms around herself.

She never saw Logan leave, her eyes were on Remy and that asshole child he called a friend.

Rogue's pain ran deep, it was on a level that none understood, simply because she kept it to herself. Her primary mutation was a real kick in the pants. She couldn't touch another living thing without absorbing their life force and memories. No skin to skin contact at all for the rest of her life. She had lived with this curse a long time, she was almost forty now. The only one who had ever gotten close to her was Remy. From the moment they'd first met, he'd pursued her relentlessly, seeing her as the ultimate prize, the ungettable get. It had been a game between them, one that had been ultimately painful on both sides.

She would never forget the first time they had been intimate. They had been playing the flirting game for weeks by then. They ended up being recruited for a very risky mission and they both wound up being taken prisoner. They were tossed into a prison cell and collared with devices that nullified their mutations, all the easier to control them. In the morning they would be executed. With no hope in sight for a rescue, they had clung to one another and chose at that moment to simply take advantage of the situation for themselves. Mutant restraining collars were rare and very valuable. While it had occurred to Remy before that a restraining collar might be used to help them in this way, he'd never been able to get a hold of one. Not until now.

Their coupling had been quick but intensely passionate, they had no idea when they might get interrupted, and it was something that would never leave Rogue's mind, ever. Remy'd had no time for finesse, but he was so gentle with her, so tender and loving, it hadn't mattered. He loved her completely, she knew it then. It should have been enough, but somehow, once they'd been saved by another against-all-odds X-men rescue, things went back to the way they had been before. The collars had been left behind and the cat and mouse game between them resumed.

Oh, Remy was clever, he was quite the problem solver. He searched far and wide for another collar to no avail. In the meantime, he put all of his collective wits together and showed her just how crafty he was. He was young, but very sexually experienced at his early age. He'd gotten around. With the ingenious use of whatever materials and devices he could find, he showed her that just because they couldn't touch, he was more than capable of bringing her more pleasure than she could ever have imagined. At first it was huge, this release he'd been able to give her, but it was doomed for failure. The gain was all one sided. He could do these things for her, but she was limited in her ability to reciprocate. He said it didn't matter, but she knew better. He hungered for her touch, for just the simple grace of her fingertips on his skin, the taste of her mouth. Things she couldn't provide.

Their frustration led to numerous loud and boisterous arguments. They were always about little things, but the truth was never spoken. He needed more from her than she could give but loved her too much to let her go. Unable to wait until another collar could be found, Remy lost patience. He was a creature of intimacy, he had to touch her, had to have her again in some small way. In an act of pure desperation, he cornered her and gambled it all with a single kiss.

She should have stopped him, really. It was just that she wanted him just as badly. Her heart had been lost to him long ago and the pain of being cut off on a physical level was too much to bear. That kiss had been the beginning of the end. She had known he'd kept secrets from her, but had never fully realized the scope of them until then. They were outside, kissing under the big oak tree. Down to the grass he'd fallen, tapped out from her power and in a coma that would last four days.

She couldn't even catch her lover's falling body, didn't even try. Her head was spinning, trying to deal with a much higher amount of sensory input than she was used to. Never had she been so aware of herself in the space in which she was standing, her ability to judge distance uncanny. She fled, running with an agility unlike anything she had ever imagined. She was leaping over the stone walls, fleeing into the forest surrounding the grounds. Her stride never faltered, even as she was blinded by memories of blood and carnage and a strange feeling of utter hopelessness and terror. _Dey're gonna find out!_ was the only coherent thought out of the whole mess.

Logan had tracked her down eventually and brought her back. The memories had faded soon enough, too tenuous for her to hang on to except for that one thing, _Dey're gonna find out!_

When Remy finally revived, he joked about the whole thing, saying how she'd packed a whopper. Rogue was not so amused. She pushed the issue in private, demanding what he was hiding. He evaded her as best he could, refusing to answer. This was the foundation of their downfall. The cat and mouse, love hate relationship continued, but the fighting that followed was more bitter, a little more heartfelt.

Antarctica should have been the end of it. The mission was a nightmare, the end result a total disaster. She learned everything about Gambit's bloody past then the hard way, the way she shouldn't have had to. She now understood the hopelessness she'd picked up from his memories and acted on it, leaving him behind as he felt he had deserved. He didn't have to beg for the punishment, she gave him what he felt he deserved all along. She left him behind to die.

Oh, the team had jumped her shit for it when they'd found out what she'd done. It divided them. Some felt she had acted justly, others weren't so sure. They eventually went back to Antarctica where Remy had been left behind, but no sign of Gambit was ever found. He was gone. Amazingly, no punishment ever came Rogue's way for her actions. She'd expected exile or worse, but it just kind of went unspoken that she was forgiven and life went on.

Perhaps the team just knew that no punishment was needed, Rogue was swamped with her own guilt. She had never realized just how painful Remy's absence would be from her life. No one had ever made her laugh like him, he was the king of a good time. He'd bought her presents, left flowers on her pillow at night. He'd always been there to cover her back during a fight, to offer her a shoulder when she'd really needed it. Now all there was was a great big empty hole.

Gambit's return a year later had been a shock. She thought, _"He's forgiven me, he's come back for me," _but he was different. He spent a lot of time with the Professor, speaking quietly in his office for hours, walking out saddened, but relieved somehow. He was aloof and guarded in ways he hadn't been before. Rogue thought she didn't care. She made sure he knew he was welcome back and he accepted, holding onto her with a kind of desperation she didn't understand. But the cat and mouse game resumed just as it always had been. Remy could talk to Charles, but not to her. That level of trust never came. She'd thought he would have learned by now to trust her, but it seemed nothing would ever change between them.

They had fallen into their old comfortable off again/on again routine when Kimble showed up and shattered everything, this time for good. When Remy came back from Cerise he was different, more emotional and obsessed with the Siskan, claiming they were like brothers now. It was the last straw. Kimble brought out a confidence in Gambit no one else had before and it gave Remy the strength to finally let go. Oh, sure, Remy didn't end up with Kimble, but the Siskan was still to blame for it. If not for Kimble, Remy would still be hers, Rogue reasoned. They would have worked it all out somehow, they were destined for each other, it was the only explanation for their strong magnetism no matter how much they had fought. Kimble had killed their love.

The worst news had come only just yesterday. Molly's pregnancy had finally made it around the grapevine to her. The worst insult being that she was the last to know. That should have been her baby, Rogue thought with an anger so bitter and foul, just the idea of it brought tears to her eyes. Now Remy had everything and she had nothing. There had been nobody since Remy finally let her go. No one would come near her, no one had even bothered to try, not like Gambit had. Funny how you never knew what you had until it was gone. Until it was stolen from you.

Back in the Lab, Rogue watched as Remy soothed that ugly Siskan child and gently moved him back towards Aiden. Gambit glanced back at her, those red on black eyes questioning her as if he could sense her thoughts. No words were said, but his discomfort was obvious. He was stiff as he stood and it didn't take long for him to make some excuse to leave, going back to his furry little wife no doubt.

Rogue turned her head away, not wanting to think about this anymore, all it did was continue her misery. The best she could hope for was that her duty here wouldn't last much longer. She knew that Logan trusted her too much probably for that to happen. Plus her mutation did not end with her skin problem. She could fly and had super strength. If it came down to it, she could take either one of these Siskans easily. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

--------------

Remy walked briskly down the hallway, trying to calm down. He'd gained some control at blocking out the emotional vibrations of the folks around him, but sometimes they slipped through if they were strong enough --- especially if they were directly aimed at him. He'd felt Rogue's vibrations of pain and suffering and her resentment towards Kimble and Molly. Rogue was still in love with him in her own twisted way and it hurt him, calling to that small, insecure part of him that despised himself for his past.

He turned sharply at the doorway of the Club on this level, moving quickly to the bar. It was a bit early in the day for this, but right now he simply didn't care. He ordered and tossed back two shots of Jack rapidly before slowing down on his third, taking the time to breathe before swallowing it down. He closed his eyes, feeling the slow burn from inside. It was hard not to just charge the shotglass in his hand and toss it in an explosive expression of his frustration.

Rogue. He would always feel the pain of their failed relationship. It was so essential to who he was, it was impossible to exercise that particular demon. So many things he had done in his life -- so much good, so much bad.

"Je suis de'sole, chere..." he mumbled to his favorite ghost. "Can't regret it all, c'est impossible."

Yeah, he'd done some shitty things, but it was the doing of those things that had led him to the particular place he was now, and there was no place else he'd rather be. He was a member of a team that fought for peace, for the freedom rights for all. He couldn't suppress the surge of pride that the thought gave him --- him, working for the good guys. There was a certain nobility in that that appealed to him. He had gone a long way towards making up for his past crimes and as Molly suspected, couldn't help but see his new family as being a reward for that.

Molly. His precious sweet girl, pregnant now. The thought of it rocked him, made him shudder in his chair with the simple pleasure of it. His eyes closed, thinking of her radiant shine. He'd noticed the change but hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, he'd seen her shine change like that before only to have it disappear. This time, the change was going to stay. He would have his children, he'd earned them through all of his pain and suffering and hard work. Just keeping Kimble sane had been a job in itself, his never giving up on the Siskan a sign that he was more than ready for fatherhood.

_No more beatin' dis ol' dead 'orse to deat',_ he thought to himself and got up, tossing a couple of credits on the counter. _No more feelin' bad fo' m'self when I don' need to. No more lettin' Rogue's bad ol' vibes get de best of me. I'm stronger dan dis_. Poor Rogue was no longer his concern, no matter how deep her pain. He'd moved on, she would have to as well. He had so much more to worry about.

Remy went up a level, heading towards the classrooms where Angel was, but paused to make one quick stop before he got there. The Professor was a man who believed in many things, especially freedom for all. Corresponding with this belief was a strong sense of faith and there were already five chapels in this Complex, each devoted to a different religion in an attempt to cater to as many of his flock as possible. He had also devoted equal space to a mosque and a synagogue, covering all of his bases. Remy had paused at one of those centers of worship, keeping a promise to himself.

He entered and lit a candle, saying a soft prayer of thanks for the gifts he'd been given. He'd gotten into the habit of this, coming here every day since Molly had told him she was pregnant. He'd always had mixed feelings about religion, seeing himself as cursed as much as blessed, but lately that was changing. Coming here had made him feel better about a lot of things and he found it had gone a long way towards boosting his level of patience with his favorite Siskan, Kimble. He said a prayer for his friend as well, hoping to find a way to get Kimble out of the mess he was in, hoping the pilot could find some strength somewhere to pull himself together.

Remy said a final prayer, crossed himself, and made to leave, but was stopped by the appearance of Nightcrawler from one of the side doors. Kurt Wagner may have been assigned to Logan as one of his new officers, but he had always been deeply religious and spent most of his downtime here, helping out the Father with church services and simply being a friendly ear. At times he volunteered at Henry's request to help out the sick and troubled, always being patient and kind, never passing judgement.

"Ah, mon freund," Nightcrawler greeted with a smile, his light German accent making his voice pleasing to hear. "It's good to see you again. You've been here a lot more lately."

Gambit grinned a bit sheepishly at that. "Got a lot to be t'ankful for."

"Ah, yes. I heard your wife was finally pregnant. I wish the best for both of you."

"Merci."

Kurt leaned in to say, "And I also wish the best for your friend Kimble. You've been looking after him for some time now."

"Oui," Remy replied with a smile. He might normally be defensive when approached like this, but Kurt's demeanor was much too friendly and open, the teleporter wasn't being judgmental. "Been wit me fo' eight years."

"Then he is lucky to have you. Although his methods may have been a bit extreme, don't think that all of us here judge him harshly. He was defending his daughter as any of us would defend our own. I'll say a prayer for both of you."

"Merci, again," Remy replied, feeling truly grateful. He was always amazed at how many here supported Kimble when it had seemed to him they were very much alone.

"Anytime, mon freund. Auf Wiedersehen," Kurt said with a slight bow and vanished with a "bamf" and a small cloud of smoke.

Remy chuckled at that, always amazed by Kurt's ability to just jaunt off like that. It was one of the few mutant powers he envied. It would be so cool just "bamf" in and out of wherever he wanted to. Feeling refreshed, Remy moved on, going to where the classrooms were and seeking out the class where Angel was. He was still a bit early and so stood in the doorway, just watching the children at play.

_Soon, my kid will be 'ere wit dem, _he could help but think, another smile warming his face.

**_/ Now that's more like it, _**Shi'ow-ri chirped, breaking her silence. She'd been oddly quiet back at the bar.**_ / Can't take the old mopey you anymore. Been there, done that. /_**

_Je suis de'sole, chere. Just got away from me for a minute. Won't happen again._

_**/ See that you don't. The kids look lovely today. /**_

_Hmmm,_ he grunted in agreement. _Angel don't seem so 'appy, though. 'Er shine lookin' a little beat_._ She need 'er daddy._

_**/ We'll work it out with Logan. He can't keep them apart forever. Besides, no one can resist our charm if we press badly enough. /**_

Gambit couldn't help but smile at that. Yes, he could be very persuasive if he had to be. He knew deep inside Wolverine was conflicted over this, it was there in his shine, shown as dark swirls of grey. Logan feared what Kimble was capable of, yet couldn't ignore the fact that he'd raised Angel well. In spite of all of his supposed weird perversions, never had Kimble laid a hand on his daughter, not even in punishment. Gambit had sensed Logan's doubts about the molestation charges, even though Karen seemed sure enough about it. Remy would use that doubt as ammunition and bend Logan to his will.

"Uncle Remy!" Angel cried out as soon as she saw him. She ran over, her tiny paint covered hands outstretched.

Remy embraced her heartily, no concern for his coat. "Bonjour, petite. How was yo' day?"

"Better now. Can we go see daddy now?"

He glanced up at the teacher, saw her smile and nod. "Oui, chere. But you gotta wash up a bit, non?"

"I'll be right back!" she said and kissed him before scampering off to the sink to wash her hands.

The teacher meanwhile had moved closer. "She's happier now."

"Bonjour, Sarah," he greeted with a wide smile. Angel's vibrations of happiness had added to the nice light buzz the whiskey had given him. "Gonna bring 'er up to see Kimble. She'll be right as rain."

Sarah sniffed at him, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Rough day?"

"You 'ave no idea," he replied without elaborating. "Better now fo' bot' of us."

"I'm ready!" Angel said, coming back with a backpack haphazardly packed with loose papers and books. Remy patted her on the head and they walked hand and hand back to the lab.

Once there, Remy was careful to guide her to one of the small conference rooms next to the Med Lab. He had already pushed Logan far enough by doing this, he wasn't about to bring Angel where she would be seen by the two new Siskans. They hadn't been properly cleared and no one could be certain what their reaction would be to her, better to be safe than sorry and keep her aside for now. He had Angel wait a moment and then returned, Kimble eagerly walking behind him.

"Daddy!" she squealed with happiness and dove into Kimble's open arms.

"Oh, my sweet darlin'!" Kimble said, squeezing her tight as tears of relief leaked out of his eyes. "M' little baby doll!"

Angel was buried in his embrace, but couldn't stop herself from glancing up into her precious Uncle Remy's face. _Something's wrong, isn't it? _

Remy jerked a little as the telepathic thought wormed its way inside his brain. He didn't know what was more surprising --- the fact she was in his head at all, or the fact that she'd sent this message without an emotional vibration to follow. She was being quite clever and stealthy, Kimble would have no idea what she was thinking. She'd done to keep her father from getting upset.

_We gonna take care of it, _Remy replied easily. He had long practice with telepathic messaging, as an X-man, how could he not? _Don't you worry about a t'ing._

Satisfied, Angel turned back to her Siskan father and went back to chatting to him happily. Remy smiled at them and then slipped out, leaving the door cracked for privacy, but still standing guard. This qualified as Kimble not being exactly alone with her and he would see to it they had their time together uninterrupted.

"You're happier now," Angel said to her father after a moment of comfortable silence.

Kimble couldn't help but smile at the question. His anxiety had evaporated now that Angel was here for him to hold and kiss. "I gots you in m'arms again. Course I'm happy."

"It's more than that, isn't it? Did something happen today?"

He was grinning as he said shyly, "I met someone new today. Someone like me."

"What do you mean, 'like you ?' "

"He's a Siskan. One Uncle Remy met a long time ago. His Master... his Master is gone now and he came here to live with us now. He has a sister, too. Her name is Babette. She's real nice."

Angel digested that. Rather than ask the question she wanted to --- "Where is his Master?" --- she decided to leave that one to Uncle Remy and asked instead, "Is he nice, too? This new guy?"

Kimble's face flushed a little as he said with meaning, "He kissed me."

Angel grinned. She was not so naive as to not understand what this meant. Kimble didn't have to speak, it was the vibration of happiness he shivered off. He was happy and intrigued on a level he hadn't been in a long while.

"Then you should invite him over for dinner. You know, like a date."

At first Kimble laughed at that, but some part of him, the little Lin part, grew a little wary. He hadn't thought his new attraction through. As much as he might enjoy his new friend on all levels, he had to be careful. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Aiden, some symptom of his bad luck disease. He had to hold him at arm's length. Perhaps being Siskan, Aiden would understand this, maybe even feel the same way. "Maybe. Maybe when things calm down a bit. As it is, they ain't even lettin' me back into our place just yet."

The thought of them not returning home together made Angel sad. "Can I sleep down here with you tonight?"

Kimble sighed, depressed himself with the same thought. "Probably not. Don'cha likes it at Remy's?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as when I'm with you. It's been three days. I miss you, daddy."

"I knows," Kimble said, squeezing her tightly again and turning his head away so she wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn't tell her that he'd already been told he wouldn't have custody of her for awhile. Even if he was released from the lab, thing s would be different. He kept the bad news to himself, willing himself to have courage. He had to be brave for her, strong. It was so much easier now that he'd had a chance to charge. Things seemed clearer now, not so cloudy and gloomy like before. "We'll figger all this out soon, I promise. They ain't keepin' me away from you. Not ferever."

To be continued in Good Company.


End file.
